Door of Dreams
by Elcall
Summary: Aikatsu Stars fic. S4 has opened a maid themed cafe! Join Yume and Koharu as the make new friends and fall in love from working there! KanAko/AkoKana, SubaYume, and KoSahi. Rated T for teen! Maid Cafe AU
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea what to call this story! Send in some title ideas for me, and maybe I'll choose it! Please enjoy! :)  
**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

"Fun! Fun! Cranking Your Heart Full-Throttle!

"Shining with a sensitive vibrato! Subaru Yuki!"

"Your little brother straddling the line between cute and cunning, Asahi Kasumi!"

"The prim and proper prince whose blood runs hot, Nozomu Igarashi!"

"Engraver of cleverly struck cool dance moves, Kanata Kira."

The four boys posed, and Subaru spoke again, "Welcome to M4's show, Fun! Fun! Cranking Your Heart Full-Throttle!"

"Let's see what we're up to today," Nozomu smiled.

Asahi grinned, "We're taking a trip somewhere special!"

Kanata hummed, "And where's that?"

"To our fellow members of S4's new cafe, Four Star Cafe!" Subaru responded, "Let's go!"

"Alright!"

After a quick transition scene, the four boys were standing in front of a cafe with a sign that read _Four Star Cafe_.

"We made it!" Asahi cheered.

"Let's head inside," Nozomu nodded.

As soon as the door opened, the four figures of S4 appeared.

"Welcome everyone!" They greeted simultaneously.

"Welcome to Four Star Cafe," Hime smiled.

Tsubasa nodded, "Our grand opening is tomorrow, July twenty eighth."

"It's the last week before school starts," Yozora began.

"So we want you to come enjoy it here!" Yuzu finished.

The camera moved, showing the light pastel colored cute cafe, with several people already dining inside.

The next scene showed M4 sitting at a table with treats in front of them, with S4 standing by.

"This looks wonderful," Nozomu complimented.

Kanata looked up at the girls, "I heard you have a theme here. What is it?"

Yozora smiled, "I'm glad you asked, because our cafe theme is,"

"A maid cafe!" Hime announced.

The scene ended, but off camera…

" _Ehh?_ "

The girls stared at the boys, who all made a noise of surprise.

"Is something wrong?" Tsubasa asked.

Subaru scratched his head nervously, "No, it's just… kinda surprising."

Yozora giggled, "Well this is the end of your segment, isn't it?"

Nozomu nodded, "Yes. Then we're going to review it when we get back to the studio."

"Thanks for doing this." Tsubasa said.

"No worries!" Asahi replied with a smile.

Yuzu waved her hands at them, "Hurry up and finish! We still have a lot of work to do before Friday!"

Subaru laughed and picked up his spoon, "Sorry, sorry. We'll be quick."

Hime giggled, "It's okay. But come by after we open. I'm sure you'll like it."

The boys nodded.

"We'll take you up on that offer," Kanata said for all four of them.

 **~0~**

 **So this short thing is the prologue-ish chapter. Anyways, the real fun starts next chapter! Thinking about it, this fic might be short too. Honestly, I have no idea how long it will be. I have like, four chapters written, and I really like how it's coming out!**

 **A note about this story: they are going to be teenagers. That is kinda addressed in the next chapter. So the characters might be OOC for that reason- they are older.**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review! Don't forget to check that _follow story_ and _favorite story_ button! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go! I finally got a title XD My friend helped me out :) It's a part of a lyric from Elza's Forever Dream song.**

 **Thanks to all who read and reviewed!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

Yume tugged at her skirt, checking her appearance in the mirror in front of her with a smile. It was the grand opening of S4's Four Star Cafe, and she was one of the waitresses, or maids. Her uniform was a black and white maid costume with a thin pink bow at her collar, and she kept her usual pink bow in her hair. She twirled around, "How do I look?"

Koharu held her hands together, "Great!"

Yume grinned, checking her friend, who was in her own black uniform and light purple bow around her collar, "You do too! Let's do this, Koharu!"

Koharu nodded, "I am a little nervous about this, but I know I can do it with you!"

Yume smiled happily, "Let's go!"

As the two stepped out of the locker room and into the break area, they met up with the rest of their coworkers and all of S4.

"Thank you all for joining us at our grand opening," Hime greeted.

Tsubasa looked over the group of girls, "It will definitely be busy, so we will go over a few things with you all. First, you will address all customers as master or mistress, and prince and princess for children."

"Next," Yozora continued, "you are to take pictures with anyone who requests it."

Yuzu said, "Be kind to everyone!"

"And have fun. I hope you will enjoy this experience as much as we do," Hime ended.

"So now," Tsubasa went on, "we will open the doors and have a greeting session while sending in the customers."

"Mr. Yamaguchi is the host, so he will send the customers in," Yozora informed.

The girls nodded at each other.

"I think that's all we have to say," Hime said.

They nodded at her.

Hime grinned brightly at the girls in front of her, "Now, let's begin!"

"Yes ma'am!"

 **~0~**

Yume rushed back to the kitchen with an order in her hand, a wide smile on her face. It was really busy at the cafe, as warned by S4, but she was having a blast! She spotted Koharu right at the kitchen window, dropping off an order as well. "Koharu! How's it going?"

Koharu turned to her and smiled, "It's a little embarrassing to me… but I think I can handle it."

Yume laughed, "It kinda is. But, did you see those other girls? They looked kinda grumpy in the break room, but they look so cute with the customers!"

Koharu smiled in agreement, "I did. I don't know their names, but I hope we get along…"

Suddenly, the chatter in the cafe got louder, and the two girls turned to see newcomers.

Yume stepped away, waving at Koharu, "I'll take this."

Koharu waved back and went back to serve another table.

Yume scanned the cafe as she went to the front, noticing that the attention was towards the door. In confusion, Yume turned to see Mr. Yamaguchi usher in a group of boys. She quickly approached them and bowed with a smile, "Welcome, masters! Please follow me!" She turned, leading them towards a booth to the side of the cafe with a nice view outside.

As she neared the table, there were suddenly a lot of people standing; one of the tables of customers were leaving and in her way. Yume maneuvered around them, calling _excuse me_ many times, but then, she tripped up on her feet and stumbled into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" Yume yelped before looking at the person. When she did, she saw one of her coworkers, with pink tornado tails in a maid uniform with a blue bow at her collar.

She glared at Yume, then huffed, ignoring her and walking off.

Yume's jaw dropped, but she quickly recovered, turning to check if her current customers were still following, then finding the table.

She stood beside it, letting the boys sit down and then passed the menus to them. Yume smiled politely, "Here is the menu. My name is Yume and I'll serve you today. Let me know when you are ready."

"What do you suggest?" The boy with chocolate colored hair asked, reading the menu.

Yume scanned the boy, looking over his blue eyes and shaggy hair, "For you, I would suggest our banana caramel muffin."

At her words, he looked up at her skeptically, "What do you mean _for me_?"

Yume turned red in embarrassment and waved her hands in defense, "No! Um, well… ah…" She stopped stuttering when she was interrupted by laughter. She frowned, looking at the brown haired boy in confusion.

He pointed to her face with his eyes closed, "You look like a tomato!"

Yume felt her face heat up again and puffed her cheeks out with a frown, "Excuse me? That's not very nice!"

He just continued laughing at her.

"Subaru," one of the other boys sighed, "Calm down." The boy with light brown hair looked to Yume, "How did you come to that conclusion?

Subaru, she assumed, stopped laughing and glanced at the boy, "Come on, she probably read it in an interview."

Yume blinked in confusion, not understanding what interview, then shook her head, "No, I didn't mean it in a bad way… uh… my parents have a bakery and I can suggest certain items for people by observing them. I just thought that you would like bananas."

The four boys stared at her.

The glasses wearing boy hummed, "Interesting."

"Well then," Subaru, she assumed, closed the menu and handed it back to her, "why don't you choose something for all of us?"

Yume stuttered, "Are you sure? Do you want me to run it by you first?"

"Nah," he waved her off, "It's fine."

The other boy with light brown hair smiled, "I'm sure everything here is good."

"Surprise us," the last boy with blond hair grinned.

Yume smiled and nodded, "Okay. I'll be back soon with your orders." She quickly walked away, scribbling down three other orders which she thought would suit the strangers.

As she approached the back of the cafe and towards the kitchen area, she suddenly felt a shove to her back, causing her to stumble forward.

"Ah!" Yume yelped, but was able to save herself from falling. She turned around, to see one of her coworkers, a girl with long red orange hair that had two cat ears shaped at the top of her head wearing a maid costume with a yellow bow. "What-?"

"Switch with me!" She hissed, getting in Yume's face.

Yume backed up, "Switch what with you?"

"Don't act innocent! You know what!" She continued yelling.

"I really don't!" Yume defended again.

"What's going on?"

Both girls turned to see Tsubasa standing in front of them.

"Tsubasa!" The other girl gasped.

"Um…" Yume glanced at the other girl, who was tugging at her bangs nervously with her cheeks red. "Nothing, Tsubasa."

Tsubasa glanced between the two, then shook her head, "Don't start anything here."

"Yes ma'am." They quickly replied and Tsubasa walked off.

Yume turned to the girl, only to find her glaring at her.

"Stay out of my way," She hissed, then stomped away.

"But I don't-" Yume tried to say, but was ignored, "-know what I did to you…" She sighed and turned back to the kitchen.

"Yume…" Koharu called, seeing her.

Yume sighed, "Did you see that?"

Koharu nodded.

"I hope this doesn't cause drama," Yume sighed again.

"Don't worry, I'll be here with you," Koharu comforted.

Yume smiled softly, "Thanks, Koharu. You're the best."

 **~0~**

Carrying the tray in her hands, Yume went back to the table with the boys. She smiled as they looked towards her. Carefully, she began placing the treats in front of them.

"A banana caramel muffin for you," She announced, putting the small plate in front of the brown haired boy. "A double chocolate choco nut surprise muffin for you," She said, putting it in front of the blond. "An almond and berry creme crepe for you," She placed it in front of the light brown haired boy. "And, a green tea cake roll for you." She placed it in front of the last boy.

The boys looked at their treats in surprise.

"Wow!" The blond grinned, "You got it so right!"

Yume smiled brightly.

The brown haired boy picked up a fork and scooped a piece of his muffin into his mouth. Swallowing it, he nodded, "It's good."

The others took the cue and began eating their own.

Yume smiled at their pleased expressions, but then caught sight of some other customers watching from the side of her eye. She frowned slightly, "Why do they keep looking over here?"

The brown haired boy looked up at her in surprise, "What did you say?"

Yume blinked at him, "I asked why everyone's looking at you guys…"

The boy blinked back at her, "Are you serious?"

"Um," Yume noticed the others looking at her too, "I am."

The boy made a strangled sound from the back of his throat.

The blond laughed awkwardly, "We're-"

"M4!"

Yume turned at the cheery voice, "Yuzu? Hime?"

Yuzu passed Yume and sat down right beside the green haired boy, who silently scooted inside the booth more to give her space.

Hime smiled and waved at Yume, then to the boys, "I'm happy that you all made it."

"Of course, we said we would," The brown haired boy responded.

"Wait," Yume cut off, "who are you guys?"

"Yume, don't you know?" Hime asked, "They're M4. The most popular boy band."

Yume turned to them again, and Yuzu pointed to each of them, naming them, "That's Subaru Yuki, Asahi Kasumi, Nozomu Igarashi, and Kanata Kira."

Subaru sighed and looked at Yume, "You seriously didn't know about us?"

Yume crossed her arms, "I couldn't care less about M4! I love S4!"

Yuzu burst out laughing while everyone else laughed, except Subaru, who was shocked.

"Looks like we still have a long way to go, Subaru," Nozomu said.

Subaru nodded solemnly, "That's right. Extra practice, here on out."

Asahi gasped, then moaned and dropped his head to the table, "Why…" He cried.

Yume laughed awkwardly, feeling guilty, "S-Sorry…"

Kanata waved his hand, "Don't worry about it. He was going to do it soon anyways; this is his excuse for it."

Subaru turned red as everyone laughed at him, "I was not!"

Hime covered her laughter, then calmed, "Yuzu, Yume, back to work."

Yuzu made a sour face, "Aww! Yuzu wanted to take a break!"

Yume smiled at Yuzu but nodded at Hime and walked away, leaving them to sort out themselves.

 **~0~**

"Hey Koharu," Yume called, spotting her friend in the hallway. "Have you heard of M4?"

Koharu looked up at her and nodded, "Of course. Why?"

Yume jumped at her in shock, "What? Seriously?" She shouted.

Koharu leaned away with surprise, "Yes."

"How come I've never heard of them, then?" Yume cried out again.

"What?" Koharu gasped, "How can you not? They're always in the magazines we read!"

Yume crossed her arms and closed her eyes to think about it, "I can't remember seeing them!"

Koharu sent her a concerned glance, "Why is it coming up now?"

Yume puffed her cheeks out, "It's because they came."

Koharu's eyes widened, "Really?"

Yume nodded, "Yea. And I had to serve them. And then that girl yelled at me…"

"Oh," Koharu said, "It's okay, I'm sure they came for the sake of S4." She smiled, "What are the chances that they'll be back?"

Yume laughed and nodded, "You're right. They probably won't have time anyways, aren't they busy with their own work?"

Koharu nodded, "I'm sure they are. Now come on, time for us to get back to work."

Yume gave Koharu a quick hug, and the two went back to work.

 **~0~**

Yume hummed quietly to herself as she wiped down one of the tables. The cafe closed just a few minutes ago, so they were cleaning up before they would leave.

"Yume, Laura," Yozora called, breaking Yume from her trance of cleaning, "can you two take this trash out the back?"

Yume nodded, "Sure."

She went towards the bags, grabbing two of the four. Then, she spotted another pair of hands grabbing the other two. Following the arms up, Yume saw that it was the girl with pink hair. She awkwardly smiled at her, then turned to the back exit of the building,where the dumpster was.

Yume and her companion were quiet on the short route. When they neared the dumpster, Yume spoke up, "Sorry about before, again."

She glanced back at Yume, her eyes narrowed, but then she sighed, "I guess it's alright." She grinned, "Sorry, this job is new and makes me feel kinda weird."

Yume lit up as the girl became more open, "No worries! I'm Yume Nijino, by the way." She offered her hand.

"Laura Sakuraba," she replied, firmly shaking Yume's hand.

The two began to return to the cafe.

"So how old are you?" Laura asked.

"I'm fifteen," Yume said.

Laura nodded, "Me too."

"Where are you going for school?" Yume asked.

Laura smiled, "Starlight High."

Yume lit up, "Me too! And so is my friend, Koharu!"

Laura grinned, "Well then, I hope we can get along, Yume."

Yume nodded eagerly, "Yea!"

 **~0~**

 **I'm tired of using Four Star so much, so the girls are going to Starlight High! Haha get it ;P**

 **A question, how would you guys mind a crossover/inclusion of other characters? I'm considering it in a small plot, but I'm not sure. It would be with characters from Starmyu, but I'm unsure if it will happen yet.**

 **Hehe, I really like this chapter. Anyways, leave a review! Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

Hime smiled at the girls in front of her, "We've decided that if you girls want to create something special for the menu, you may."

Koharu smiled at the news, it sounded like a great opportunity.

"Mister Tamagoro, Mister Dave, Miss Anna, and Miss Momoko are the chefs here, and they'll allow you to make something when you have time," Hime continued. "So I'll be off, Yozora is your supervisor today," Hime waved, and exited the room.

Yozora smiled at them, "Let's work hard together today. Mr. Yamaguchi should be opening the doors about now, so let's head out."

"Yes ma'am!"

 **~0~**

Koharu entered the kitchen, looking for one of the chefs. She spotted Mr. Tamagoro in the corner. "Mister Tamagoro, do you mind if I work on something for the cafe?"

Mr. Tamagoro turned to her and smiled, "Of course not, knock yourself out!" He was about to return to his work, but turned to Koharu again, "Actually, I think we need some more flour first. Could you get me a bag from the back please?"

Koharu nodded, "Of course." She exited the kitchen and went down the hall to the back storage room, finding the shelf with the bags of flour and taking one.

As she opened the door with a free hand, something zoomed past her, startling her.

Koharu shrieked and lost her hold on the bag of flour. Then, the bag fell to the flour and burst open, the powder flying everywhere around her. The white dust caused Koharu to start coughing violently and she could feel it sticking to her body. It also stuck her glasses lens, and it was evident when the fog of the flour died down.

Koharu sighed and took off her glasses. Even though mostly everything had turned into large blobs, it was better than not seeing at all when her glasses her all the way dirty.

Holding her hands out in front of her, she carefully stepped out into the hallway. She would have to clean herself up and then come back to clean the mess. Slowly, she returned to finding her way down the hall.

But then, a figure came running down the hallway towards her, and Koharu wasn't prepared. She was shoved back and stumbled.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you- are you okay?"

Koharu blindly looked up, but then realized that her situation was very uncomfortable, with her being covered in flour. She nodded, despite it, "Yes, I'm okay." She could see the other person in front of her, but she couldn't see anything else. Were those pink spots their eyes? At their silence, Koharu tilted her head, "Are you there?"

"Huh- Oh! Y-Yea!" The voice sounded male, a sweet tone that sounded panicked all of a sudden. "S-Sorry, I have to go!"

Koharu blinked, "Eh?" But it didn't matter, because whoever it was ran off without another word. "Oh…" She sighed, then tried to continue down.

"Eh? Koharu?"

Koharu recognized that voice, "Yume?"

"Yea," Her blonde hair appeared in front of her, "What happened to you?"

"I dropped a bag of flour," Koharu admitted, embarrassed.

Yume giggled at her, "You're so clumsy sometimes." She shook her head, "Don't worry, I'll help you get cleaned up!"

Koharu smiled with her dusty face, "Thanks Yume."

 **~0~**

Koharu wiped the table diligently, cleaning the crumbs off of it. From the corner of her eye, she spotted one of the other girls, with long blonde hair with a part tied off to the side, wiping down a table.

She didn't notice much, but after Koharu had wiped down four more tables, the girl was still scrubbing at the same table.

Hesitating a moment, Koharu finally went up towards her, "Excuse me? Is something wrong?"

The girl looked up at Koharu in surprise, "Huh? Oh, no…" She glanced down at the table uncertainly.

"Are you sure?" Koharu asked again, noticing.

The girl nodded, "I am. I'm trying to get it perfectly clean."

Koharu glanced down at the table. Her eyes widened. Half of the table was so shiny, she could kind of see her reflection. She laughed nervously, "I don't think you have to clean it _that_ much…"

The girl raised an eyebrow at Koharu, "What do you mean? I always clean like this."

"M-Maybe you should ask Yozora for a different task…" Koharu suggested kindly.

The girl stiffened, then grabbed her rag to continue wiping again, "No, I'm good."

Koharu blinked in surprise, then silenced. Then, she asked, "What's your name?"

"Me?" The girl stood, glancing her way. "I'm Mahiru. And you are?"

"Koharu," She smiled, "Nice to meet you, Mahiru." She reached into her pocket, pulling out a few colorful wrapped candies, "Do you want a piece of candy?"

Mahiru stared at Koharu, then at the candy, her face gaining a small smile, "Sure, thanks, Koharu."

Koharu smiled with her, "You're welcome." Sticking the rest back into her pocket, Koharu went back to wiping her own tables again.

Just then, the giggles of two girls entered the cafe again. Koharu turned to see Yume and Laura, who Yume went on about to her last night, come back in from throwing out the trash. The two came towards her, so Koharu approached them. "Hello Yume, Laura."

Laura glanced up at her, then raised an eyebrow, "Are you… Koharu?"

Koharu nodded, smiling wide, "Yes, that's me."

Laura stuck out her hand, "Nice to meet you. Yume's been going on and on about you!"

"Good things, I hope," Koharu giggled.

Yume puffed out her cheeks, "Aw, come one Koharu! There's nothing even bad about you! You're the bestest person!"

"Bestest isn't a word," Laura rolled her eyes at Yume.

"Well, if you could understand me, then of course it is!" Yume retorted, sticking out her tongue.

Koharu and Laura laughed at Yume.

"Yume's been telling me all about you, too," Koharu said to Laura.

"All good things, I hope?" Laura countered to her, winking.

Koharu giggled, "Of course."

"I don't even know anything bad about you yet!" Yume cried out.

The two girls laughed at Yume again, until they were shook out of their conversation by some shouts.

Koharu turned to see Mahiru surrounded by two other figures; Yozora and another blond male. The two others had smiles on their faces, however, Mahiru was scowling and seemed to be pushing Yozora away.

The three of them, Koharu, Laura, and Yume, slowly approached Mahiru.

"-hang out for a bit?" Yozora was speaking.

Suddenly, Mahiru pulled away from her, pulling out a stack of tiles from somewhere. With a cry, she smashed through them with her hand. She stood and brushed her hands off, "No. I'm working," Mahiru refused blantly.

Yume, Koharu, and Laura all jumped.

"Wh-What was that?" Yume gaped, frightened.

"Ah, Mahiru's a master in karate." The girls turned to see the blond boy, "She breaks tiles when she is upset by something."

"Oh…" They nodded, looking back at the two girls.

Yozora pulled away from Mahiru, her smile still on her face, "Aw, okay then. Maybe next time?"

Mahiru turned away.

"What's going on?" Yume asked, a frown of confusion on her face.

The blond boy smiled at them, "Oh! Sorry, Yozora just loves her little sister."

"Sister?" Yume repeated.

Yozora faced them, "Hello you three. It's true, Mahiru's my dearest little sister!"

"Really?" Laura raised her eyebrows, then shook her head, "You don't really look alike."

"You think so?" The boy replied, staring at the back of Mahiru's form. "I think they're similar."

Yume turned to the blond, "How would you know?"

The blond faced them, "My bad, I didn't introduce myself! I'm Asahi Kasumi, Yozora's and Mahiru's brother."

"What?" Yume gasped.

"Asahi Kasumi from M4?" Koharu asked, and he nodded. "Wow!"

"Ah," Laura nodded, "I thought Yozora and Asahi were related."

Asahi laughed, "Yea, Mahiru's not that known yet." He turned to Yozora, "So, I should be heading off now."

Yozora nodded, then pulled up a small brown bag, "I got you a choco muffin for a snack."

Asahi grinned, "Thanks sis!"

The two hugged, and Asahi called a goodbye back to Mahiru, who waved back silently, and was off.

Yozora smiled at them after, "I have to go do some work in the back. You girls finish cleaning, then you can go."

"Thank you," they called to her.

Yume then looked at Mahiru, "Hi Mahiru, I'm Yume."

Mahiru turned to them silently.

"Laura," Laura waved.

"I'm Mahiru." She said.

Koharu laughed lightly, "We know that now."

"Nice to meet you," Mahiru nodded.

"So how old are you?" Laura asked.

"Fifteen," She replied.

"Cool!" Yume grinned, "So are we! Where are you going for school?"

"I'm homeschooled," Mahiru responded bluntly.

Yume's eyes widened in awe, "Wow!"

Laura nodded, "I was too, last year. I'm going to Starlight High this year though."

Mahiru nodded, "I'm not sure if I want to go or not."

"You should!" Yume cried, jumping forward to grab her hands, "We can hang out together!"

Mahiru looked very uncomfortable with Yume holding her hands tightly.

Koharu gently out her hand on Yume's shoulder and pulled her back, "We just met Mahiru. Don't be so hasty with her."

"Oh!" Yume gasped, "Sorry!"

Mahiru shrugged her off, "It's okay." She grabbed her rag off the table, "I'm going to finish up."

They nodded.

"But, wait," Yume stopped, "What was your brother doing here anyways? I didn't see him in the cafe…"

Mahiru shrugged, "He wanted to talk to my sister. But then he saw this girl and wants to find her now, or something. I wasn't paying attention."

The girls laughed nervously at her attitude.

"Ah, well," Koharu smiled, "See you later, Mahiru."

Mahiru waved, "Yea, later."

 **~0~**

Koharu carried the last of the dishes over to the kitchen. She stumbled upon the red haired girl.

"More dishes?" She asked with a sigh.

Koharu nodded, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry. This is the last of it."

She shook her head, "It's okay."

"Do you need any other help?" Koharu asked.

"Yes actually," She replied, "can you get a bag of flour? We need to restock for tomorrow."

Koharu laughed nervously, remembering her fault from earlier, but nodded, "I'll try my best."

Ignoring the look of confusion from the girl, Koharu returned to the storage room and found the flour again. Carefully securing it in her arms, she was able to successfully get it out in one piece.

Koharu reached the kitchen again and handed it to the girl. She disappeared inside for a second before popping out again.

"They have it from here," She explained.

Koharu nodded, and the two silently fell into step beside each other, making their way back to the locker room to change into their regular clothes.

"It's quite busy here, isn't it?" Koharu commented lightly.

She nodded, "It is pretty interesting."

They reached the door to the locker room, Yume, Mahiru, and Laura stepped out, already dressed.

"Ah Koharu!" Yume smiled, "We'll wait for you outside okay?"

Koharu nodded, "I won't take too long."

"Don't worry," Yume waved it off and the three left.

Koharu glanced at the redhead, who had gone ahead into the locker room. Following, she noticed the angry expression on her face. "Are you okay?" Koharu asked.

"'m fine," She replied tensely, rummaging through her locker.

Koharu didn't believe it. Instead of pressing the matter however, she approached her, "My name is Koharu. Nice to meet you."

The girl looked up and nodded, "I heard. My name is Ako."

Koharu smiled, then noticed something from her locker, "Oh, have you decorated your locker already?" She saw pictures taped to the inner wall, and glancing closer, she was able to make out M4. "Ah, M4? Are you a fan?"

Ako shrieked and jumped to cover the locker, "No way!"

Koharu flinched and stepped back in surprise, "Oh, my bad…"

Ako looked embarrassed suddenly, "N-No, I'm sorry." She pushed away from the locker, "I was… surprised. Sorry."

Koharu smiled, but shook her head, "It's okay. Who's your favorite of M4?"

"Subaru, of course!" Ako shouted firmly, then faltered, "Uh, I mean… right?"

Koharu smiled, "Subaru is nice, but I might like Asahi better."

Ako nodded, "He's not bad." She paused, "Are you a fan too?"

Koharu shook her head, "I'm not a die hard fan, but I know a little about them. Yume, on the other hand… the girl with her hair in pigtails," She explained at Ako's confused expression, "Didn't even know about them!" She giggled at her friend's actions.

Ako immediately scowled.

Koharu noticed, remembering the way she acted towards Yume, "Um, did Yume do something to you? If she did, I can get her to apologize to you… sometimes she does things without realizing."

"She needs to stay away from Subaru," Ako replied darkly.

"Um…" Koharu shifted nervously, not hearing clearly, "I'm sorry?"

Ako stiffened, shaking her head, "Nothing." She straightened, brushing off the subject. "I'm leaving."

Koharu nodded and grabbed her own bag, "Do you want to walk home with us?"

Ako didn't reply, and Koharu shifted uncertainly.

The two made it to the exit, and Koharu spotted Yume and Laura standing together towards the right.

"You go right?" Ako asked, noticing the direction Yume was at, "I go left."

"Oh," Koharu nodded, "Then, I'll see you next time."

Ako agreed, "Bye, Koharu." With a wave, she tossed her hair back and walked off.

Koharu went towards Yume, who looked concerned.

"Was she mean?" Yume asked.

Koharu shook her head, "Not really."

"Who? Ako?" Laura asked.

Yume turned to her, "Ako is her name?"

"Yea," Koharu confirmed, then smiled, "She's actually kinda cute."

"Well she was being mean to me!" Yume shouted, explaining to Laura.

"Really?" Laura raised an eyebrow, "She seemed nice to me."

Yume's face fell and she pouted, "Why was she being so mean to me then?"

Koharu fidgeted, "I think it has something to do with M4."

"M4?" Laura questioned.

Yume's eyes widened, "She did yell at me to 'switch with her' when I came back from their table…"

Laura raised an eyebrow silently.

Koharu smiled sympathetically, "I'm sure it's not personal… it didn't seem like it when I asked about it."

Yume sighed, "I guess I can't figure it out."

Laura snickered, "You could ask her why."

Yume bit her lip and looked away, "...Maybe."

Laura shook her head, then lifted her hand to wave at them, "Well, I have to get going. See you guys later."

"Wait!" Yume cried, pulling out her phone, "Give me your number, we should hangout sometime!"

Laura nodded, "Sure."

They exchanged digits and Laura left them.

Koharu smiled at Yume, "Ready to go home?"

Yume grinned and hooked her arm around Koharu's, "I sure am! I hope things are going to be great in the future!"

Koharu smiled happily at Yume, "That's a positive outlook for you."

"What can I say, I'm a greatly positive person!" Yume joked.

The two laughed among themselves and went home happily.

 **~0~**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Ako's chapter this time! In case you haven't noticed, I'm updating about every Friday (or Saturday). So if it becomes Saturday or Sunday and I haven't posted, feel free to bombard me with update requests lol. (But don't do it before! Here's my warning!) Also, be mindful of the time zone! I may live a few (up to 12!) hours behind you! So don't jump the gun!**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

"Yahoo! Good morning everyone!" Yuzu cheered at the girl in front of her. Suddenly, she jumped in front of each, thrusting something in the heads of each girl.

" _Hey!_ "

Yuzu grinned at all of them, "Today, the theme is cute animal!"

"Theme?" Ako muttered, pulling off the headband to check it like the others were doing. She giggled at it; cat ears. She would simply fix her hair: get rid of the ears that were formed with her hair to place the headband instead.

"And!" Yuzu continued, "You have to make whatever noise your animal is after everything you say!"

"What?" Laura yelped.

"What sound does a bunny make?" The blonde, Yume, asked.

"And a fox?" Mahiru asked about her ears as well.

Yuzu opened her mouth to reply, but stopped, also at a loss, "Oh… okay then, only Ako and Laura will do it!"

"What?" Laura yelped again, since she got dog ears.

Ako glanced up at Koharu, who was beside her. She was holding a headband with a pair of bear ears. "That's cute."

Koharu looked at her own headband, "Cat ears! That suits you," She giggled.

Ako giggled with her, catching her gaze to her hair. "Well, I'm going to fix my hair and then come out."

Koharu nodded and waved, "Okay. See you."

After fixing the headband into her hair as she planned, she quickly went out into the cafe. As usual, it was pretty busy there.

She went to the front to greet the next customers, "Welcome master! Meow!" When she looked up, she saw a few very familiar faces, "Big brother Ritsu!"

"Its big sister!"

"Look Honoka, she's a kitty!"

"Big kitty sissy!"

Ako grinned widely, looking down at her little siblings, "Oh hello Prince and Princess. What are you doing here?"

"We're here to eat, of course." Ritsu said.

Ako smiled at the tall figure who replied, "Okay, follow me! Meow!"

She led them to a nice table and handed them a menu.

The older boy glanced over it.

"Do you know what to get, big brother?" Ako asked.

"I want cake!" Souta shouted.

"I want ice cream!" Honoka shouted right after.

Ako glanced at the twins with a smile, but Ritsu beat her to speak.

"You can, after you eat."

He was met with two large protests.

"Don't worry," Ako said, "I'll bring you the best food!"

Ritsu nodded as the twins settled down happily. "Three omelette rices, please."

Ako nodded, scratching it down on her notepad, "Okay. Coming right up! Meow!"

She sent the order to the kitchen, and after seeing to other customers, she returned to the table with the dishes. She set them down and looked to the twins, "I'll bring you something special in a few minutes, eat up!"

"Okay!"

Ako ordered the _Sprinkle Carnival_ for the twins, which was like a parfait, but with rainbow colored cakes layered underneath vanilla ice cream and colorful sprinkles with a chocolate shapes of any animal's ears. And she ordered a Sweet Mango August Marina, a sweet tea drink, for Ritsu.

Again, she tended to some other customers in the meantime of waiting for the sweets to be ready to serve. When she finally got them she placed them on her tray and walked towards the table,but then she looked up at the front.

Four figures stepped to the front, and Ako felt her heart thud at the sight of the first one. She was about to run ahead to be their server, but she felt the weight of the tray in her hands. Her heart raced and she was about to run and drop off the sweets at the correct table, but she stopped midstep.

The blonde, Yume, had already made it over and was leading them to a table in her section of the cafe.

Ako felt her blood boil. That girl didn't even heed her warning to stay away from Subaru at all! She was definitely on Ako's hit list now.

Ako gripped the tray tightly and went back to her sibling's table.

"Big sis is back!" Souta cried happily.

Honoka's eyes sparkled at the sight of the treat, "It looks so yummy!"

Ako felt some of her anger ease away. She couldn't be mean to her little siblings. She smiled, at them and put the cups down. She glanced at Ritsu, who was looking at her with concern. She knew that he realized that something was wrong with her, so she gave him a reassuring smiled silently to show that she was okay.

"It is! It's called the Sprinkle Carnival! And for Big Brother, I got you a Mango August Marina. Enjoy!" Ako grinned truly.

The twins dug into their treats immediately.

Ritsu sighed at them then faced Ako, "Thank you. I'll see you later."

Ako nodded, "Yea, bye you two," She gave a quick wave to the twins, who were too busy to really notice.

She left her siblings alone to go back to work but hesitated. She carefully walked to the hallway and spun around, hiding her body behind the wall. She grinned, it gave her a perfect view of the table M4 was sitting at.

She spied Yume heading back to the table with several dishes in her tray. Ako didn't notice her claws scratching the corner of the wall as she saw Subaru laughing and Yume turning red. She couldn't hear their conversation, but it was obvious that they were flirting!

Yume leaned down to pass out the four dishes.

Ako glanced over the table. Wait, weren't there four people before? Then why were there only three now?

"What are you doing?"

Ako yelped and spun around, quickly covering her mouth in surprise as well. Her eyes shot up to the figure's face, "Who are you?" She blurted in surprise. But she already recognized who he was.

Kanata Kira: dance member of M4.

But, she didn't really care. All she cared about was Subaru, after all.

He ignored her question, glancing over her uniform, "Don't you work here?"

Ako stiffened, "Yes! So what? It's none of your business!" She huffed.

Kanata raised his eyebrows.

"And what are you doing back here?" Ako retorted.

He looked at her blankly, then tossed his thumb back over his shoulder. Ako followed the direction to see the door to the men's restroom.

She blushed and stuttered, "O-Oh!"

Kanata smirked at her, "So, what were you doing? Spying on someone?"

Ako felt her face heat up, "No way! I don't like anyone here! Good day!" She forced an end to the conversation and spun around, running off back to the kitchen.

She sighed, recollecting herself, before she went and continued her work.

 **~0~**

Ako sighed, dragging her feet with every step. After the long day of work, she was finally free.

It wasn't bad or anything, she got along with Koharu, Laura and Mahiru well enough, and avoided that Yume at all costs.

She stared at the park that was to the side of where she was passing. Deciding to take a rest, she entered the area and found the swings, sitting down and pulling her bag over onto her lap. Gripping the chains, Ako kicked forward, steady swinging back and forth a few feet.

Feeling bored again, she pulled out her phone and started browsing through her fanclub forums. She sighed happily with a soft smile, "Subaru…"

Her smile fell as she thought about him in the cafe with Yume. If she didn't do anything, her Subaru would be taken away right from her.

She didn't notice a figure approaching her until they spoke, "Subaru, huh?"

Ako yelped, her phone flying from her hands into the air. She stumbled with it, but was able to catch it safely. She gasped and looked up, "You."

Kanata had his hands in his pockets, "So you do know who I am."

Ako huffed and turned her head away, "Of course I do! How could I not? I am the President of Subaru's fanclub!"

He laughed, causing her to look at him again, "Then you're a die-die-diehard fan."

Ako fumed at the name, "No I'm-!"

"Just going to watch Subaru get away?" Kanata cut her off. "You must really like him if you'll let him go."

"I-! I'm not letting him go anywhere!" Ako retorted, unsure what he was insinuating.

Kanata laughed shortly, "Please, he doesn't even know you."

Ako turned red with anger, "Why you-! Why are you bothering me? Don't you have anything better to do?"

He turned away with a sigh, "Now that you mention it, I do." Without another word, he walked away.

Ako's blood was boiling. What kind of a creep was he? She was definitely going to bash at him in the forum.

But his words had hit her hard. Her eyes pricked, but she held herself, drawing in a shaky breath to calm down.

Clenching her fists with a new resolve she stood up with determination. She was going to get noticed by Subaru!

 **~0~**

"Welcome masters!" Ako smiled politely, her eyes closed. When she opened them, she stiffened. Her smile twitched, "F-Follow me."

Asahi and Kanata trailed behind her, taking a seat across from each other at the table.

"W-Where are Subaru and Nozomu?" Ako asked.

Asahi glanced at her, "They're still working, but Kanata and I were free so we decided to come without them!"

Ako nodded stiffly, "Okay. Here's the menu."

Asahi glanced down at it, then up at her, "What's your name?"

"I'm Ako."

"Ako, huh?" Asahi smiled, "Nice to meet you!"

Ako nodded, "You too." She wasn't turning his way, but she noticed Kanata shift when she said her name. Then, she realized that he probably didn't know it earlier.

"Hmm," Asahi hummed, "I feel like getting a Ocean Blue Salt August Marina!" He pauses and glanced at Ako with a worried expression, "There isn't actually salt in it, is there?"

Ako giggled softly, shaking her head, "No, it's quite sweet. I tried it myself."

Asahi nodded, relieved, "Great. And can I get a Tomato Basil Chicken?"

Ako nodded, writing it into her notepad.

"Watermelon August Marina and Vegetable Alfredo for me, please," Kanata told her.

Ako fiercely scribbled it down, forcing a fake smile, "Sure." She gritted out, then spun around and stomped off.

As she stepped away, she heard Asahi say, "She doesn't seem to like you much, Kanata. I wonder why…"

Ako bristled but continued her way.

Minutes later, after getting their orders, she returned to the table. Her eyes narrowed when she glanced over Kanata.

And then, somehow, she tripped over her feet, stumbling. Luckily, she was able to regain her balance, only spilling some of the drinks to the ground.

"Ah! Are you okay?" Asahi cried, noticing.

Ako nodded, "Yes. Here's the food. Sorry about the drinks."

Asahi shook his head, "It's okay."

Ako took the dishes down from the tray, placing the ones in front of Asahi, and then all but slamming the other two and sliding them in front of Kanata.

She disregarded his look of amusement.

Ako gritted her teeth then spun around sharply. However, it was a mistake. The spilled liquid was right under her heels, and she fell over at the force. "Kya!"

Ako landed on her face, her legs bending oddly under her. To her horror, she could feel her skirt lift up and reveal her undergarments to those behind her.

Her face turned red and she quickly pushed herself up, tugging down at her skirt firmly, turning to look back at the two boys.

Asahi had his phone out, like he was taking a picture of his food, but quickly noticed Ako. He jumped out of his seat, helping Ako up, "Are you okay?"

Ako accepted his help nervously and stood up, picking up the fallen tray as she did, "Yes. Thank you."

Asahi nodded, "Be careful."

Ako hugged the tray, "I'll be right back to clean it up."

She didn't notice that Kanata had kept his face turned away to hide his red cheeks.

 **~0~**

 **Thanks for reading! Do you remember who Ako's siblings are? Leave a comment with where I first mentioned them in my stories, and who they are! Winner gets a shoutout! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Friday! And I remembered to post! XP So, it's Yume's chapter again! (also I'm running out of chapter stock** **ahhh** **)**

 **So before you guys continue reading, please remember that this is a teen rated story! It won't be my fault if you read. Thanks!**

 **From the last chapter- shoutout to Zepriyds, D.N.S Akina, SJMT Shipper, and kinda LuxyTang! Ako's siblings came from my previous story, Four Star Summer Camp! I'm just seeing how many readers are paying attention! ^^**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

"Welcome masters!" Yume greeted.

Once again, she was met with a group of growing familiar faces.

Her eye twitched and she smiled warily, "You guys sure come here often."

Nozomu smiled, "It's nice here."

Asahi leaned forward, lowering his voice, "It's kinda because we aren't bombarded by too many fans here."

"Oh," Yume nodded, understanding.

"Also," Nozomu smirked, glancing over to Subaru, "I think someone likes it here for another reason."

Subaru's eyes widened, noticing the look the boys started giving him, "What?"

"Oh really?" Yume smiled, "Why is that?"

Subaru leaned back nervously, his eyes darting around, "Uh… the, the people?" He stuttered.

"Ah," Yume nodded in agreement, "I agree. The atmosphere is really nice here." She smiled, then shook her head, "Come on, I'll get you guys to a table."

"Any suggestions for today?" Asahi asked as they sat down.

Yume nodded, "Yea! We have some new fruit smoothies. In all the flavors you could ask for!"

"Oh?" Subaru smirked, "Is there a tomato flavor, then?"

"What?" Yume frowned, "Tomatoes aren't fruits!"

Subaru scoffed, "Of course they are. It's all in their growth."

"No way! They aren't even sweet," Yume retorted. "You don't walk around eating tomatoes, do you?"

"So what? They have seeds!"

"So do cucumbers!"

"Also a fruit."

"What? No they're not!"

"Ehem," The two stopped their bickering to look up. Nozomu smiled calmly, "As interesting as this is, maybe we should just agree to disagree?"

Yume crossed her arms, "Yea, whatever."

Subaru shrugged, "Same."

"I'll have a pineapple coconut smoothie, then!" Asahi ordered.

"Pomegranate berry, please," Nozomu asked.

"Honeydew almond," Kanata added.

"Tomato," Subaru smirked.

Nozomu pressed a hand to his head in exasperation.

Yume frowned, "I'm not getting you a tomato smoothie!"

"What if I want one?" Subaru retorted.

"You won't drink it!" Yume shouted. "Tomatoes aren't fruits!"

"Actually Yume," Kanata lifted a finger, "according to science they are fruits."

Yume froze.

"Hah!" Subaru grinned, "Thanks Kanata."

Kanata hummed.

Yume rolled her eyes and wrote in her notepad, "Fine. You want a tomato smoothie? I'll get you a tomato smoothie."

Subaru smiled at her cheekily, "Thank you."

Yume scoffed and waved at them, "I'll be back."

She handed the order to Ms. Anna in the kitchen, who quickly read over it.

"Nijino, what is this? Tomato smoothie?" She raised an eyebrow.

Yume rubbed the back of her head, "It's what he wanted. Can't you just quickly make something? It doesn't matter if it's bad..."

Ms. Anna stared at her skeptically, then sighed, "We have some tomatoes. I'll see what I can do."

Yume grinned, "Thanks!"

She shook her head, moving back into the kitchen.

Yume smiled and went back to work. She returned for the order mintues later, taking the tray with the three drinks and one special drink back to M4's table.

She smiled, placing each drink in front of their owner, then slamming the tomato red glass in front of Subaru with a smile, "Drink up."

Subaru grinned, "I will." They all watched as he leaned forward and took a sip of the vibrant red drink.

"How is it?" Yume asked, genuinely curious.

Subaru closed his eyes, "It's pretty good," he admitted. "It's actually savory, not sweet."

"Really?" Yume asked, "I expected it to be kinda sour."

Subaru lifted the drink up, "Here, try it."

"Really?" Yume repeated, she reached for it with a smile, "Okay!" She took a sip from the straw. Her eyes lit up, "Wow! That has a weird flavor…"

Subaru took his drink back.

"Well then, I'm going back to work," Yume said, "See you guys later."

Subaru nodded and went back to his drink but stopped. He stared at his friends, who were giving him strange looks, "What?"

Asahi grinned, "Oh Subaru, I wanna try a sip too!"

Subaru blinked, "Um, okay?" He slid it forward to him, still not understanding Nozomu and Kanata's strange expressions.

Asahi pointed at the straw, "Can I drink from the straw?"

Subaru grimaced, "No! Drink from the side!"

Nozomu and Kanata looked even more amused now.

"Aw! Why not? Yume did!" Asahi moaned, but he was still smiling.

Subaru opened his mouth to retort but stopped. _Yume did… Yume did…_

The words repeated in his head until he finally understood them. Yume sipped out of the same straw as he did.

His face turned bright red and he snatched the drink back from Asahi.

His reaction caused the boys to start laughing.

"Shut up…" Subaru moaned, throwing out the straw and resorting to drink it from the side of the glass.

 **~0~**

Yume walked up to the front of the cafe to greet her next customers, it was a boy and girl pair. She smiled, "Welcome masters! Follow me!"

She led them to a table and let them sit.

"Here's the menu, what can I interest you in?" Yume asked, observing the couple. They both had pink tinged cheeks, and were darted glances to each other nervously.

"Um, could I have a Happy Punch?" The girl asked.

Yume nodded, "Sure."

"Me too, please," the boy added, "and two honeybee kiss cakes?"

Yume smiled, "Ok-"

"I-I mean! If you're okay with that! I'm sorry!" the boy cut Yume off, talking to the girl.

The girl jumped, flustered, "No! It's okay! I don't mind having that!"

They stopped and Yume paused to make sure they were done speaking. Seeing that they had their gazes down and away from each other, she finally spoke again, "Two Happy Punches and two Honeybee Kiss Cakes coming right up then!"

She shuffled away, sending the order into the kitchen.

As Yume turned around, she almost ran into Laura, who was also sending an order in. Yume grinned, "Laura!"

"What is it?" Laura replied.

"I just got a table of a couple, and get this," Yume leaned forward, lowering her voice, "I think it's their first date."

Laura blinked, "Wow, that's cute." She admitted, then paused. "Are you sure they're on a date, though?"

Yume nodded, "Just watch!"

Laura turned back to stare at the table. The two were fidgeting and looking away from each other, occasionally darting glances at the other.

Then, they both opened their mouths to say something at the same time. They stopped, their faces blooming red again.

Laura chuckled, "Yea it does look like it."

"What are you two looking at?"

Yume and Laura turned around to see Koharu.

Yume grinned, "Look Koharu, those two are on a first date!"

Koharu tilted her head, "Really? How can you tell?"

Yume pointed towards the table, "Just look!"

Koharu did, but shook her head, "Yume, you've never been on a date."

Yume turned red, "S-So what?"

Koharu smiled at her, reassuring that she wasn't teasing, "So, you don't really know what they're doing."

"What else could it be?" Laura commented.

Yume nodded slowly, "Well I can't just ask…"

"I mean I've never been on a date before, either, so I don't know," Laura added.

"Really?" Yume asked.

Laura raised an eyebrow, "Yea, why?"

Yume jumped, "Ah! I just thought that… you look like you've been on some before…"

"What?" Laura cried, "What does that mean?"

"Nothing! I'm sorry!" Yume wailed, slumping over.

Koharu laughed nervously, "I haven't either. But I wonder if Ako or Mahiru have been on one before."

Yume straightened, "Let's ask!" And she ran off.

"Right now?" Laura gasped, "We're working!"

But she didn't hear, going straight to the locker room when she didn't see either of them in the front.

"Mahiru! Ako!" Yume shouted.

The two girls jumped in surprise.

"What's going on?" Mahiru calmly questioned.

Koharu and Laura stepped into the room right behind Yume.

Yume stepped up to her, "Have you ever been on a date?"

Mahiru blinked at her, "Yes. Why?"

"No way!" Yume gasped.

"Wow…" Laura muttered.

Yume ignored Mahiru's question then went to Ako. "Ako!"

Ako took a step back, "I don't recall giving you my name."

Yume ignored her and asked, "Have you ever been on a date?"

Ako's face bloomed red, "E-Excuse me?"

"Have you?" She pressed on.

"What's it to you?" Ako bit out.

"I just wanna know!" Yume cried.

"Yes, I have! Now leave me alone!" Ako shouted.

Yume stepped away smiling, "Thanks."

Ako gave her a glare and turned away.

"Wow, who would have thought?" Laura commented.

"What brings this up?" Mahiru asked.

Yume opened her mouth, "Well-"

"What's going on here?" A harsh voice suddenly cut her off.

All 5 girls froze in fear.

Tsubasa stepped into the locker room, a near angry expression on her face, "Why do I find a cafe full of customers and _no employees around_?"

They all shook, and no one responded.

"A-Actually," Yume stuttered, "it's my fault. I… was getting excited about this couple out there on a first date..."

"First date?" Tsubasa narrowed her eyes, "Don't bother them, then. Just do your job and let things fall into place themselves."

Yume glanced at Koharu and Laura, smiling, agreeing with the advice.

Then Tsubasa narrowed her eyes at Yume, "I want you all to get back to work. However, we'll discuss a punishment later."

"Punishment?" They gasped.

"Back to work!" Tsubasa shouted, ignoring their worries, and the five of them rushed out of the locker room.

 **~0~**

Yume sighed and wiped her brow.

Koharu looked up at her with a worried expression, "Are you okay?"

Yume nodded, "Yea… I'm just worried about Tsubasa's punishment…"

Koharu's face fell, "Me too."

"But," Yume said, "I'm glad that Tsubasa's advice worked." A smile came across Yume's face, as she remembered how happy the boy and the girl looked by the time they left.

Yume lifted her rag from the table and glanced up, "Well… I guess it's time now."

Koharu took her own rag up and nodded.

The two of them went to the back of the cafe to the locker room.

Tsubasa was already there, standing in front with her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

Laura, Ako, and Mahiru were already standing in a line, too, and everyone was silently waiting.

Koharu and Yume quickly stepped beside them.

Ako glanced at Yume, who just stood beside her, "This is all your fault." She hissed.

Yume flinched, "Yea… I-"

"If I remember correctly, Saotome," Tsubasa spoke sharply, her body still frozen in her position, "you and Kasumi were both in the locker room against your break times." She opened her eyes and stared at all of them, "Everyone is here for their own faults, not for another's."

"Yes ma'am." They chimed.

"It's punishment time! I have let our chefs out early, and so the kitchen is a mess. As punishment," Tsubasa's words caused them to flinch, "you all will be cleaning the kitchen and redecorating and rearranging the cafe."

"Redecorating?" Mahiru asked.

Tsubasa nodded, "Yes. I want to change things up in the cafe. Which means moving tables and decorations in different places. Mind you, it also has to have a sense of style and efficiency." She explained. "And so, Saotome, Kasumi, and Nanakura will redecorate while Nijino and Sakuraba will clean up. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Yume joined Laura and the two of them went to the kitchen. They stopped at the sight of it. It was in a terrible condition. Dishes everywhere, flour and other substances all over the counters and floor, and many things out.

"No way…" Yume moaned.

Laura sighed and grabbed a towel, "Let's just get this over with."

Yume whined but grabbed a mop and the two started cleaning.

 **~0~**

Yume sighed, as she and Laura finally stepped out of the kitchen; now sparkling clean.

"I think we did a good job," Laura commented.

Yume nodded, smiling softly, "Yea."

They looked around the cafe, which was now reorganized in a new way. They spotted Mahiru on top of a ladder hanging something up, with Koharu on the ground helping her and Ako on another side of the room hanging something by standing on top of a chair.

"Wow!" Yume gasped, "It looks great!"

Ako turned to her, "Of course it does. With my amazing designing skills. However, Koharu and Mahiru aren't so bad themselves." Ako said, waving her hands in the air.

"I agree." Yume and the others turned to see Tsubasa arrive, "Seems like you all have finished your work. Now then…"

The five of them tensed.

"It's reward time!"

Yume blinked, "Huh?"

Tsubasa pulled out a tray from somewhere, "I made some special lemonade ice."

The girl's faces lit up.

"Eat up!"

Yume and the others gathered around a table and started eating them.

"Thank you, Tsubasa!" Yume said.

Tsubasa nodded, "Just be careful of what you guys do, and this won't happen again. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good," Tsubasa smiled, "Finish up and then you can leave."

Laura sighed and slouched into the seat, "I'm so tired."

Mahiru nodded, "I hope this won't happen again, it's gotten kinda late."

"That's true. Especially since school is starting Monday," Koharu sighed.

"Wait, Monday?" Yume dropped her spoon, "School's starting?" She almost screamed in shock.

Laura raised an eyebrow at her, "Yea, didn't you know?"

"No!" Yume gasped. She grabbed her head, "I totally forgot!"

Koharu glanced at her, "I thought you knew… we were buying supplies together the other day…"

"I bought them 'cause they were cute!" Yume explained hastily.

Ako rolled her eyes, "Wow, that's pathetic."

"Oh," Laura glanced over at the red head, "where are you going, by the way?"

"Me?" Ako asked, getting a nod in return, "I go to a private school, Dream Academy."

"Ah, I heard of that school," Mahiru said, "I was considering going this year."

Ako smiled at her, "You should! It's wonderful!"

Mahiru smiled back at her softly, "Sorry, but I decided to stay homeschool."

Ako shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Yume, on the other hand, moaned into her arms, "I'm not ready."

"Too bad," Laura scoffed, "you only have the weekend."

Yume wailed in despair again, repeating, "I'm not ready!"

The rest of them laughed at her, as they ended their night together.

 **~0~**

 **The last episode of AS, Ako and Kirara's one, really pissed me off, so I won't be watching AS for a while, after the Kasumi fam episode. I'm just taking a watching break until I feel like watching again :3 But don't worry, I'll keep writing this story! ^^**

 **Thanks for reading, leave a review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

****This chapter is based around Koharu again! Sorry but it's... not... so great...****

 ** **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!****

 **~0~**

"Movie night?" Koharu read out loud a sign placed in front of the cafe.

"Huh?" Yume came beside her to glance at it herself, "Oh, huh…"

"Well, let's see what's happening, then," Koharu smiled, heading into the cafe.

They both changed into their costumes in the locker room, and head out to meet with Hime.

"Hello everyone," Hime smiled at the group gathered in front of her. "Today we're doing something a little different. If you've read our signs, then you noticed that we're doing a movie tonight! The service will be mostly the same, just a large screen with a movie will be playing! Try to be a little quieter than usual, though."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Okay! Off to work, girls!" Hime smiled.

 **~0~**

The cafe was darker than usual, with the main lights turned off and only the decorative lights hanging from the walls and tables lighting the place.

Things were going smoothly with Koharu, as she headed to the kitchen to deliver an order. On the large screen, a cute romantic comedy movie was playing, one that she and Yume had watched before.

Speaking of Yume, she passed Koharu carrying her tray of orders, her eyes on the movie screen.

She gave Yume a smile and looked to the order counter, spotting a parfait cup sitting on the counter. Koharu realized that it must have been from Yume's order, but she forgot it.

Koharu swirled around, about to call out to her, but saw that she was too far away.

Shaking her head with a small smile, she picked it up herself and carried it, following behind Yume.

"-orders!" Yume was saying.

"Where's mine?"

"What? It's not here?"

Koharu popped up beside Yume, placing the dish down, "Here it is. You left it at the counter."

Yume glanced at Koharu and smiled, "Oh!"

Koharu nodded at her, and slid the glass to the blond who didn't have anything in front of him.

He turned up towards her, "Thank you!"

She smiled back.

He opened his mouth, "Hey, what's your-" He was interrupted, but Koharu's eyes widening when she realized who he was.

"Thanks, Koharu!" Yume thanked with a smile.

Subaru laughed at Yume suddenly, "I can't believe you forgot something so simple!"

"It's not my fault! This is a good movie and I got distracted!" Yume retorted, a frown forming on her face.

"You should do your job first!" Subaru replied back.

Yume clamped her mouth shut and fumed.

A throat cleared, and both girls looked at Kanata, "Where are you going for school?"

"That's right!" Asahi smiled, "School is starting Monday!"

Yume grinned, "Koharu and I are going to Starlight High!"

"Really?" Subaru commented, "We go there too."

Yume stopped, her lips opening, then she pressed it together, "Well that sucks."

Koharu was about to reprimand her, when she heard laughter.

"You sure know how to be rude!" Subaru laughed.

Yume waved her hands at the others, "I didn't mean you guys! I just meant him!" She jerked her thumb back at Subaru's direction.

Nozomu laughed, "We know."

Subaru clutched his chest in pain, "Ouch, tomato. I thought we were friends. "

"When did you assume that?" Yume replied swiftly, causing the others to laugh. She waved them off, "Bye."

Koharu smiled at them once and followed Yume back to work.

 **~0~**

Koharu and Yume shuffled into the cafe.

"Welcome you two." Tsubasa greeted them, "I'm going to need you two to be outside today."

"Outside?" Koharu questioned.

Tsubasa nodded, "Yes. I want you to pass out fliers."

Yume sent her a thumbs up, "Got it! We'll be right out!"

They speedily changed into their uniforms and were out. Taking the fliers from Tsubasa, they went out to the streets.

"Visit us at Four Star Cafe!"

"Come by Four Star Cafe!"

Koharu and Yume called out as they handed the fliers out to the passing pedestrians.

A few times some of those people would turn and enter the cafe, making the two girls smile.

Yume handed a flier out then turned to Koharu, and whispered to her, "I have to use the bathroom."

Koharu nodded, "It's fine."

Yume smiled and dropped her stack of papers over Koharu's, "Thanks! Be right back!" She zoomed into the cafe, leaving Koharu.

Koharu stumbled with her large stack of papers. Before she could get a proper grip on the fliers, a few flew out of her grasp and into the air. "Oh no!" She cried, "The fliers!"

She ran forward, swiping her arm in the air trying to capture some of the sheets, only to drop more from the stack she was holding. Koharu flailed, desperately to recompose herself.

Leaving the fliers that were already gone, she was finally able to reorient herself and the stack, which she now held firmly in her grip. Koharu sighed and looked up, only to meet a pair of eyes.

"Here you go, Koharu."

"Ah- Asahi!" Koharu gasped, then looking down at the few fliers he held out to her. She paused, "How do you know my name?"

Asahi rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh, I heard Yume the other night…"

Koharu nodded, "I see."

"Yo!"

Koharu twisted her gaze round Asahi to see the rest of the members of M4 approaching.

Asahi stepped away, as Subaru, Kanata, and Nozomu each placed a small stack of her lost fliers on top of the ones she was holding.

"Thank you!" Koharu blushed, embarrassed.

"We were on our way when we saw all these papers flying," Asahi explained.

Subaru shook his head, "What are you doing with all these papers, anyways? Seems like a lot for one person."

Before Koharu could say anything, Yume burst back outside.

"Koharu!"

"Ah," Subaru smirked, turning to Yume, "I see."

Yume slowed to a stop, looking at the boys, "Huh? What are you guys doing here?"

"We," Subaru started, "were helping your friend. The one _you_ ditched."

"What?" Yume yelped, "I didn't ditch Koharu! I had to use the bathroom!"

"Sure," Subaru rolled his eyes, then gestured to Koharu, "She's still struggling!"

She was, but luckily, Asahi stepped up and took half of the papers from her. Koharu sent him a smile, then glanced at Yume, who was looking at her with a guilty expression.

"I'm so sorry, Koharu!" Yume cried.

Koharu shook her head, "It's nothing to worry about, Yume. You were rushing; it's fine."

Yume's eyes softened, "You're really the best, Koharu!" She then skipped in front of Asahi and took her share of the fliers back. "You guys should go inside already! We still have work out here."

Subaru waved her off, "Whatever, see ya."

Yume and Koharu waved them off and went back to greeting pedestrians into the cafe.

 **~0~**

Yume sighed, stretching her arms out in front of her, "I'm surprised that we passed most of them out!"

Koharu nodded, "Me too." She weighed the stack of papers in her hands. They weren't too heavy, but there were much less of them than when they started. "I'll go give these back to Tsubasa, okay?"

Yume nodded, "Yea, I'm going to get changed."

Koharu smiled and went to the back room to find Tsubasa. She was in the office space at the desk. "We're done for the day."

Tsubasa looked up, "Oh, perfect." She took the fliers from Koharu, "You can go. Have a good night."

Koharu nodded, "You too."

She exited the room and went towards the locker room. When she pushed the door open, she stopped in shock.

Ako was in Yume's face, yelling at her, and Yume was pressed against the wall, an angry expression on her face.

"-Problem listening! I said to stay out of my way!" Ako yelled with her paws in the air, then with a huff, ran out of the room and past Koharu.

Koharu blinked her wide eyes, noticing Laura and Mahiru with equally shocked expressions at the side of the room.

Yume then twirled and stepped briskly past Koharu as well, "I'm going to the bathroom." She said, loudly enough for Koharu to hear.

Koharu nodded slowly, "Okay…" She entered the locker area, looking at Laura and Mahiru, "What happened?"

Laura shook her head, "We were fine… and then Yume came in to change, then Ako started yelling…"

Mahiru glanced at the door, "Will Yume be okay?"

Koharu sighed and went to her locker, quickly pulling out her clothes to change, "Yes, she will. She needs to calm down first. And then I'll go talk to her."

Laura hummed, "We have to do something about those two…"

"What do you mean?" Koharu asked.

Mahiru nodded, "Ako keeps yelling at Yume. Even though she hasn't done anything yet, you can tell that she's about to burst."

Koharu tossed a glance at them, "So what should we do about it?"

Laura pressed a finger to her chin, "Maybe force them to spend time together?"

"But how?" Mahiru replied, "The only place we're all really together is here, at work."

The three of them silenced, thinking over it.

Suddenly, Laura gasped, "I got it!"

Koharu and Mahiru turned to her, "What is it?"

Laura grinned, "It's gonna be great… hear me out…"

 **~0~**

 **Sorry it's so short! TnT So we see Yume and Ako in a huge fight! OMG what's gonna happen? Lol jk i totally know. U don't. Ha!**

 **Uh, anyways...**

 **Also apparently I lied when I said this story was going to be about 10 chapters. I have more planned. Lol whyyy. Also this fic is based on their time in the cafe. Like, I really don't want to have scenes outside of the cafe in the fic, except for some parts. But don't worry, a regular High School AU is my next fic idea! Ahh spoilers xP**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review! (Seriously you guys... i only got 2 reviews last chapter? where are you all?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! Thanks all who read, and especially to those who reviewed! I hope this chapter is okay...**

 **Response to _irinatags-_ Thank you so much! Your review really made me feel better! TY! **

**I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

Ako let out a deep breath, calming herself. Then, she pushed the doors of the cafe open, ready to get started with her shift. Ignoring the others and the heavy feeling in her chest, she quickly dressed into her uniform and was out in the cafe, setting the tables with the menus and fixing the chairs like usual.

"Ah! Morning Ako!" Yuzu waved at her.

Ako waved back, "Good morning, Yuzu."

Yuzu grinned wide, "Don't get too mad today!" She winked at Ako and then disappeared into the back.

Ako blinked, "Uh?" Shaking her head, she went back to preparing.

"Ako!" Someone else called. She also heard the cries of someone else after it.

Ako turned, "What is-" She stopped when she felt something cold wrap around her wrist. She gasped and looked down. A cuff. Around her left wrist. Her face turned red, "What is the meaning of this?" She glared at Laura.

Laura grinned and took step back, revealing Yume behind her, who was panting.

Ako's eyes widened, and her eyes shot down to the cuff again. Lo and behold, the other end was attached to Yume's right wrist. Ako shook with panic, repeating, "What is the meaning of this!"

Yume frowned, "Laura sprung this cuff on me too." She turned to Laura, "What are you doing Laura?"

Laura shrugged her hands, "You guys are going to get along today."

"That's staying on all day," Mahiru appeared.

"What?" Ako gasped.

"Koharu!" Yume gasped, "You too?"

Koharu smiled softly, "Yea. Sorry, Yume."

Ako crossed her arms, ignored the pull it had on Yume's arm, "No. I refuse. Take it off right now. How am I supposed to work?"

Laura grinned, "No can do, Ako. And don't worry about that, Yuzu approved of it."

Ako's eyes widened as she remembered Yuzu's words from earlier. She tightened her fists, "That Yuzu…" She muttered angrily.

Speaking of her, she popped out of the back, "Oy! It's opening time! Open that door!"

Ako panicked, "No! I can't work like this! Give me the key! Please!"

Yuzu tilted her head, "It's too late. I put it in the timer box. It'll only open at the end of the day!"

"No!" Ako screamed, but it was too late. Laura was opening the doors up.

Ako sent a withering glare over to Yume, who frowned back. Ako growled, then let her arm get pulled forward as she went to greet the entering customers. It was going to be a long day.

 **~0~**

This arrangement was not working out. At all. So far, they had dropped 7 trays of food, had 3 arguments in the back about whose arm was more important, and a huge bruise on both of their respective wrists.

At the moment, Ako was crouched in front of a toilet stall, her arm halfway through the bottom, and a huge scowl on her face. "Are you done?" Ako snapped.

"No!" Yume called back.

Ako groaned and facepalmed with her free hand. At least she had that. "Can't you forget your privacy for this one minute? This would've been easier if you left the door open!"

"No thanks!" Yume retorted sharply.

"Well this isn't very comfortable for me!" Ako tugged at her arm for emphasis.

She smirked when she heard Yume shift.

"Cut that out! Just wait! I'm almost done."

Sure enough, Ako heard the toilet flush, and then the two of them awkwardly got out from their weird position around the stall.

Yume scrubbed her hands under the water, while Ako looked off with annoyance.

She heard Yume sigh and turn off the water, "You better wash your hands, too."

Ako rolled her eyes but took her advice and began washing her hands.

Yume played with her bangs with her free hand silently, then dropped her hand onto the counter, "Look, Ako, we have to figure a way to make this work out better. We can't keep dropping trays. I'm pretty sure Yuzu's keeping track and that she's going to take it out of our pay checks." Yume moaned sadly.

Ako scoffed, "Well, unlike you, I don't depend on my paycheck."

Yume sent her a surprised look, then shook her head, "You wouldn't ruin it for me, would you?"

Ako glanced at her through the corner of her eye, "Don't tempt me."

Yume gawked, "Unbelievable." She pulled away from the sink, pulling Ako along, "Let's get back to work."

The two of them went to the door while ignoring each other, but greeted the next customers at the same time.

"Welcome masters!"

"Welcome masters!"

"Huh? What's going on here?"

Yume glanced up in surprise, "O-Oh! We…"

Ako looked up at the speaker and her eyes widened. She jumped up, shoving Yume aside with her shoulder. "We're doing a bonding training!"

It was true, that was the excuse they were giving anyone who asked about their cuff together.

Subaru's eyebrows raised, and Ako smiled happily, being able to speak to her dear Subaru directly for the first time!

"... I see."

"Let me get you to a table!" Ako smiled, swooping her arms over dramatically. She pulled Yume along and led them to a table.

The four boys settled down in the seats then looked over the menu.

Ako smiled sweetly down at Subaru, "Might I suggest the Exciting Sprinkle cake?"

Subaru hummed, then shook his head, "Nah. How about the Heart Skip cupcake?"

Ako let out an embarrassed smile, "O-Of course!"

Yume nodded, scratching it down on her pad, Ako's arm tugging along with it, "What flavor?"

"Vanilla," Subaru replied.

The rest of them made their orders, and Yume and Ako went off to the kitchen.

Ako swooned over Subaru while they served the other customers. When they went back to retrieve M4's orders, Yume pulled the tray into her grasp.

Ako gasped, "Just what are you doing? I'm taking that!" She hissed. Taking her paws out, she shoved at Yume in attempt to get the tray.

However, Yume yelped and lost her balance, the tray falling from her grip and crashing to the ground.

"Do I hear the eighth tray?" Ms. Anna peaked out of the kitchen.

"Eight?" Mr. Dave stepped beside her, "I thought they were at nine?"

Yume straightened herself lowering her head at the two, "Sorry for the trouble."

Ms. Anna waved her hand, "Clean it up, and we'll get the replacement for you two."

Ako lowered her head too, and then the two went to retrieve the broom and mop again that day.

They didn't speak to each other, but worked together to get the mess cleaned up quickly.

Ako narrowed her eyes up at Yume, "I'm taking the tray this time."

Yume sighed, "Fine, whatever."

Ako nodded and thought she heard Yume mutter something else, but ignored it, as the order was ready again. Ako pulled Yume's arm with hers and took the tray. Yume was forced along with her as she lead them to M4's table.

Ako smiled cheerfully, placing Subaru's dish down first, "Here you go!"

She then placed Nozomu's and Asahis dishes down, then Kanata's Exciting Sprinkle cake down while sending him a glance with narrowed eyes when their eyes met.

Ignoring him, she turned almost directly towards Subaru, clutching the empty tray in front of her, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Subaru glanced away at the others, "Um… no. I think we're good here. Thanks."

Ako smiled wide, nodding, "Sure thing. Thank you for visiting us!"

Subaru nodded, then looked at Yume, "Good luck with... all that, tomato."

Yume turned red, "I told you not to-!"

Ako yanked her away by the wrist, leaving the table.

"Ow!" Yume cried, "Can you stop doing that? I've got a major bruise on my wrist now…" she moaned.

Ako lifted her own wrist to Yume's face, showing the darkness underneath the cuff, "And I don't?"

"What's your problem?" Yume finally asked.

Ako grit her teeth, pulling away from her, "Can we just get back to work?"

She didn't let Yume respond, going to the next customers in the cafe, ending the conversation.

 **~0~**

Ako sighed and sat down at the nearest bench.

Yume followed suit, sitting down beside her with a sigh.

"What a terrible day…" Ako moaned.

They had managed to drop 4 more trays, equalling to 12 dropped trays in the whole day.

"I agree," Yume said.

Ako huffed, "That's a first."

Yume pursed her lips. The two of them were silent.

Ako heaved a sigh, remembering Yume's words from the bathroom, "I… I would be able to take the responsibility for all of our dropped trays."

Yume turned her gaze to Ako, her eyes wide, "...Really?"

Ako crossed her arms and nodded.

Yume was silent. Then she said, "Why the change of heart?"

Ako stiffened and turned away, "I don't understand what you're talking about."

Yume sighed, then Ako felt her turn her way, "Can we start over? Hi, I'm Yume."

Ako glanced over her shoulder at the blonde, raising an eyebrow. She had her hand held out and was smiling at Ako. Ako straightened, "No thanks," She turned back.

"Look, Ako…" Yume began, "I don't want to fight with you anymore. Can we get over whatever it is that's offended you?"

Ako tensed, "You don't even know what it is!"

"Something about M4, isn't it?" Yume guessed, "You wanted their table didn't you? Sorry, that I got to it."

Ako was silent. Yume sounded sincere in her words. After mulling over it for a couple of moments, Ako heaved a sigh, turning back to Yume, "Fine. You are kinda annoying, so we can call a truce."

Yume's face lit up, "Really?"

Ako held out her hand to shake.

Yume grabbed it with both of her own, shaking it rapidly, "We'll be best friends, Ako! You won't regret it!"

Ako yelped, "I said it was a truce! Not a declaration of friendship!"

Yume ignored her, leaping into the air, "This is great! Now that we're all okay, we should definitely hang out more outside of work!"

Ako's jaw dropped, "What?"

Yume ran off to the back, and Ako was forced to follow, since their hands were still chained together.

"Everyone! It's all okay now! Ako and I are going to get along!" Yume cried out happily, after bursting into the locker room.

Laura, Mahiru, and Koharu all had surprised expressions.

"I… I didn't think it would happen," Laura stated.

"With the way you two were all day, I thought so too," Mahiru nodded.

Koharu smiled softly, "I'm glad."

Yume nodded, "Yup! And now, we should plan our first hangout!"

"I did not agree to this!" Ako cut in.

Yume turned to her with wide, excited eyes, "We'll have a blast together! Come on, Koharu and I will take you all shopping!"

"Shopping?" Mahiru was the one to ask, interest in her tone.

"Yes," Koharu answered, then looked at Ako, "Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Ako frowned in thought, as they all stared at her in silence, "Well… I suppose it would be a different experience than usual…"

"Alright!" Yume cheered, "We're gonna have so much fun!"

Laura grinned, "This is getting me going!"

The door squeaked open, a voice calling out, "Knock knock!"

"Yuzu!" Yume greeted.

Yuzu waved, "Hi hi, Yume and Ako! I've got the key!"

Ako sighed, "Finally."

Yuzu grinned, stepping between them to unlock the cuffs. They fell gracefully from their wrists.

Ako sighed in relief, rubbing her bruised wrist, noticing Yume do the same.

"Also!" Yuzu continued, "I've got your bill from all the messes you made today!" She held out a paper at them.

Yume took the paper, reading it silently. She paled, "T-Two hundred dollars?" She shouted.

Ako's eyes widened and she snatched the paper from Yume's hands, reading it herself. She too, turned white, "Th-that's a lot…"

Yuzu smiled, "Yup! Now, we can take that as cash, or we can set up a payment plan…"

Yume's mouth flopped open and closed, as she was unable to respond.

Ako rolled her eyes, tucking the paper into her pocket, "Don't worry, I'll pay for it."

Yume swirled to her, "I can't let you do that!"

Ako turned sideways, "Yea well… it's mostly my fault," she muttered. "Just leave it!" She called loudly, stomping off to her locker, leaving the others to laugh at her and Yume's interaction.

 **~0~**

Ako massaged her wrist, soothing the ache. A soft smile graced her face, as she thought about her day. It hadn't turned out so bad, after all. Plus, she was finally able to get to talk to Subaru! That was something to be proud of.

Her cheeks tinged pink at all the possibilities this brought. She giggled happily.

"Still dreaming?"

Ako's eyes flew up, and she gasped in surprise. Her eyes narrowed, "What does it matter to you?" She walked ahead, passing the corner where he stood. He started walking beside her, causing her to frown deeper, "Why are you following me?"

Kanata rolled his eyes, glancing at her, "Please. I happen to be going this way. Not because of you."

Ako stiffened in embarrassment, "R-Right…"

Kanata leaned away, "Your act back then? It was unimpressive."

Ako turned red, "What did you say?" She screeched. Her paws came out, and she lunged at him.

He sidestepped her smoothly, emitting a laugh, "Maybe dial the fangirl down. That would get his attention," Kanata added. He turned away, "See ya." With that, he turned the corner to walk off.

Ako regained her balance and scowled towards his back, "And why would I take your advice?" He ignored her, leaving Ako in a grumpy mood. "That jerk," she muttered bitterly, "ruined my mood…"

However, she took a moment to process his words. Was it possible that she was too sweet on Subaru?

She paused.

Nah, not likely. It was probably just awkward because Yume was attached to her wrist. Her dear Subaru was most likely being polite, as expected!

Ako clasped her hands together, swooning.

Yea, there was no way that that was the case.

 **~0~**

 **Weeeelll I'm working on chapter 10 now, but I got so! stumped! on the end of chapter 9 -_- Luckily tho, I was able to find a version that I like. You'll have to wait and see what it's about! XP**

 **Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a review! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Uh oh, someone is falling behind on their writing. That someone is me, btw XP Ahh I haven't written much this week... Better keep at it! Thanks to those who reviewed, but you might wanna make sure that you finish your message next time.**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

It was another evening in Four Star Cafe. Yume was making her rounds around the cafe as usual, a yawn spilling from her mouth as she made it back to the kitchen to deliver an order.

Koharu, who was already there, gazed at Yume, "Are you feeling okay, Yume?"

Yume covered her mouth, "Yea, I'm just… a bit sleepy, that's all."

"Did you not get enough sleep last night?" Laura appeared, hearing their conversation.

Yume shook her head, "I was doing homework a little later than usual…"

"You'll never catch me doing something like that," Ako popped up, retrieving a tray from the kitchen with an order on it, "I always plan out my time to the fullest benefit." She smirked, holding a hand over her chest.

Laura rolled her eyes, "Sure."

Ako shrugged it off and went back to the dining area.

Laura turned back to Yume, "Are you getting enough sleep?"

Yume waved her hand at them, "Don't worry, I'm fine," She grabbed the tray that was sitting with a ready order and turned back to the cafe, "I'm going back to work."

Laura and Koharu exchanged glances, but let her go.

Yume glanced at the ticket, then made her way to table 3. She smiled, but a yawn was forced through her lips. She wavered again, but this time her stumble caused her to loose her balance of the tray. Her eyes shot open as soon as she felt the weight tipping over and a gasp escaped her lips.

"Woah!"

Yume felt something warm wrap around her wrist and the tray stabilize in her hand. She was able to clear her vision from the stumble, only to find a figure standing very close in front of her.

"Careful!" Subaru frowned down at her, standing in front of her, holding her wrist with one hand and the tray with another.

"Oh!" Yume jolted, then relaxed, "Ah, thanks…"

Subaru sighed, "Falling asleep on the job? You're a pretty bad employee."

Yume turned red, "No I'm not! I was just up late!"

"Ehem," Someone interrupted.

The two of them looked over to see Asahi grinning at them, "Can we get our orders before they melt?"

Subaru jumped back, releasing his grip on her hand, Yume just realizing how close they were for those few moments. Her cheeks dusted pink and she cleared her throat, "Of course." She set down the four orders on the table, "There you go."

"Thank you," Nozomu replied.

Kanata glanced up at Yume, "You said you were up late? Why? Doing homework?"

Yume nodded, smiling softly, "That's it. I was finishing up my work."

Subaru scoffed, "It's not good to leave your work for the last minute."

"It's not due for another two days!" Yume retorted.

"Then why are you staying up late?" Subaru shouted back.

Yume crossed her arms, "I was working ahead!"

Subaru deadpanned, "Wow."

Asahi laughed, "Well I agree you shouldn't stay up too late, Yume, but it's good that you're working ahead."

"We have to do the same," Nozomu nodded in agreement with Asahi.

"Ah!" Yume gasped, "That reminds me, Koharu and I saw you guys at school!"

Subaru rolled his eyes, "Obviously you would."

Asahi grinned at Yume, "Really! What did you think?"

Yume pressed a finger to her cheek, "Hmm, well, to be honest, I thought you guys were being too dramatic. I mean, did you really need to roll out a carpet?"

Asahi's happy face turned distraught, "It was only one day!"

"S4 does the same thing!" Subaru added.

Yume huffed, "Well it's much cooler when S4 does it. It was just weird when you guys did it."

Asahi fell over with shock.

"My, how harsh," Nozomu commented.

Yume laughed nervously, "S-Sorry…"

Subaru rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I guess we won't be doing that anymore." The others nodded at him.

Yume took a small step back, "Okay then, back to work for me. See you."

Asahi waved, "Bye."

 **~0~**

Yume was in the cafe early on her next shift, Koharu wasn't ready yet, so she let Yume go on ahead.

After changing, Yume went to find Hime in the front. "Hime!" Yume grinned.

Hime smiled, "Ah, Yume! Good morning!"

"Good morning!" Yume replies cheerfully.

"Yume, since it's early, do you mind helping me with something?" Hime asked suddenly.

Yume's eyes widened, "Yea! Of course!"

Hime smiled, "Great! Let's go to the kitchen!"

Yume followed her in, and watched as she pulled out a tray with multiple bowls of snacks in it.

Hime placed it on the table and looked at Yume with a smile, "I was about to create a new dish for the menu. Want to help me out?"

Yume gawked at her, "Y-Yes!" She replied excitedly.

Hime grinned, "Okay! Let's start!"

Together, the two of them went to mixing the several ingredients in front of them: pudding, cake, strawberries, whipped cream, other berries, and many more.

Finally, they decided it was complete.

In a parfait cup, it was layered with yellow pudding, berries, a piece of yellow cake, and whipped cream with gold glitter in it. The top was decorated with strawberry slices and a half circle shaped piece of white chocolate with a rainbow painted on it, courtesy of Yume.

"It's beautiful!" Hime praised.

Yume nodded, "It is!"

"Let's add this to the menu right away," Hime said, grabbing a piece of paper.

"But what about the name?" Yume asked.

Hime glanced over at her, "That's right. Do you have any ideas for it?"

Yume stared at the cup, thinking, "What do you think about _Start Line_?"

Hime blinked, "That sounds wonderful. Where did you think of that?"

Yume smiled nervously, "Well the rainbow arch looks like a finish line kinda, but _start line_ sounds better than _finish line_."

Hime smiled, "I love it. We'll have this special on the menu starting from today!"

Yume grinned bright, "I'm so excited!"

 **~0~**

"Welcome masters!" Yume smiled. She was met with a little boy with a large frown on his face and a smiling lady behind him, his mom. "Follow me," Yume said as she led them to a table.

As they settled down, Yume asked, "What can I get you today?"

The little boy met her smile with a deep frown.

Yume stiffened.

"Sorry," the mother spoke, "he's upset that he had to come out shopping with his us today. I thought a snack would cheer him up."

Yume nodded, "Of course it will! What would you like?"

The mother shook her head, "Anything you suggest is fine."

The boy grumbled, but was ignored.

"Don't worry," Yume smiled down at the boy, "I have just the treat in mind for you!" She bowed, "I'll be right back."

Yume went to the kitchen and submitted an order.

She went to the front of the cafe to greet some more guests as she waited for the order to get ready.

"Welcome masters!"

"Yo," Subaru greeted.

Yume glanced around, only spotting him and Nozomu, "Where are the others?"

"They're at work," Nozomu replied.

Yume nodded in understanding, then led them to a table, "We have a new item on the menu today! Hime and I made it!"

"Oh?" Subaru raised an eyebrow, "What's it called?"

"It's the Start Line parfait!" Yume grinned.

Subaru put his hands on the table, "Then I'll take that."

Yume smiled brightly, "Great"

"I'll take the Honeybee Kiss Cake," Nozomu said.

Yume nodded, "Alright, be right back!"

When she went to the counter to submit the order, she found the order of the little boy and his mom ready.

Yume took the tray back to their table, "Here you go, Prince!" She placed the Start Line parfait in front of him, and the Ocean Blue Salt August Marina for his mom.

The boy was still frowning, but Yume could see a twinkle of excitement in his eyes.

"Say thank you," His mom said.

He grunted.

Yume giggled. Picking up the spoon, she scooped up a strawberry with whipped cream and pudding, holding it in front of the boy's mouth. "Say 'ah'," Yume commanded with a smile.

The boy's cheeks tinged pink, but he hesitantly opened his mouth.

Yume swiftly pushed it into his mouth.

His eyes widened and he chewed the mouthful, "It's yummy." He mumbled.

Yume grinned wide, "I'm glad you like it!" She took the boys hand and placed the spoon in it. "Eat up!"

The boy's mom covered her laugh, "Thank you."

Yume shook her head, "Thank you for coming!"

She left the two and went to the kitchen, taking the next order.

"I'm back!" Yume called, appearing in front of the table, "Here's your Honeybee Kiss cake and your Start Line parfait!"

"Thanks," Nozomu smiled.

Yume nodded, "Okay then, see you guys-"

"Wait," Subaru cut her off.

Yume stopped, "Oh, what can I help you with?"

Subaru crossed his arms, "I want you to do what you did to that kid to me."

Yume blinked, "W-What?"

"Read my lips," Subaru smirked, "Feed me."

Yume recoiled, "N-No way! I'm not your mother!"

Subaru raised and eyebrow, "Aren't you supposed to be a _maid_? And do whatever your _master_ asks you to do?"

Yume opened her mouth, then closed it. He was right. She reached down and snatched the spoon from the table. She plunged the spoon into the cream and pulled out a messy spoonful of the parfait.

Her hand wobbled as she held it in front of Subaru's face. He tilted his face upward, opening his mouth, and closing his eyes.

Yume slowly inched the spoon to his mouth. Her face grew redder by the moment at the same pace of the spoon.

A shiver ran over her body, and she immediately shoved the spoon into Subaru's mouth.

" _Hrmph!_ "

Yume spun around, almost running, going back to the kitchen. She glowered, "That kid…" She was calling Subaru out on his childish behavior.

Yume stopped and looked up, spotting Mahiru giving her a strange look.

"Are you okay?" Mahiru asked.

Yume clutched her hands together and nodded, "Yes, I'll be fine."

Mahiru shot her a disbelieving expression, but let it go, "Okay…" she glanced at Yume once more before leaving.

Yume sighed and put her hands on her chest. She was feeling funny these days. Especially when M4 came to visit.

 **~0~**

 **Ahh I actually don't really like this chapter :( I think I'm losing my touch with writing Yume... -_- It's too short, sorry about that. I think the next one is longer?  
**

 **Thanks for reading! Make sure to leave a review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another Ako chapter! Don't worry, the next will be on Koharu...**

 **Also, hello everyone? I know people are reading this but no one is reviewing. I am expecting at _lea st_ 5 reviews per chapter these days **

**Special thanks to _christinetorres0825_ for reviewing! **

**I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

The girls had just finished their day of work, and were chatting in the locker room.

Mahiru smiled at Koharu, "Oh Koharu, is that the shirt you got the other day?"

Koharu nodded, "Yea, I thought I would wear it."

Laura grinned in approval at her, "Well I think it suits you."

"Right?" Yume agreed. She sighed happily, "Ah, that was so much fun! We should go again!"

"Yume," Koharu began, "we spent a lot of money, we shouldn't spend more."

Yume moaned, "I know, my wallet is way lighter."

Ako scoffed, "This is what happens when you go overboard."

"Well I only did that because we found some great deals and clothes!" Yume defended. "Also because Mahiru has a great sense of style."

Mahiru grinned, "Thank you. I enjoyed our time together as well. We should do it again."

Yume opened her mouth to agree, but Mahiru cut her off.

"Not now, I want to wear some of my new things before I get more," Mahiru said.

"Oh right," Yume giggled, "That makes sense."

Laura rolled her eyes, "Geez."

Suddenly, the door to the locker room opened, and peeked in an older girl with long blonde hair. She smiled, "Oh good, you're all dressed!" She fully entered.

"Hime!" Yume greeted happily.

"Good work today," Hime praised them. "As reward for your hard work with us," she said while pulling out an envelope, "M4 has provided tickets for you all to attend their concert this weekend."

The girl's eyes widened, but Ako was the first to leap forward, "We accept!" She shouted.

Hime laughed, handing the envelope to Ako. She then turned, waving over her shoulder, "See you girls later."

Ako swooned as she pulled out the tickets hugging them close.

Yume stared at her, "Ako sure likes M4…"

Mahiru, Laura, and Koharu deadpanned at Yume.

"S-So," Laura stuttered, changing the conversation, "are we going to go together?"

Koharu smiled, "That sounds like a good idea."

Mahiru nodded, "We can get ready at my house."

Yume glanced at her, "Are you sure?"

Mahiru nodded, "Yea. Since Asahi will be out all day with concert preparations, it won't be a worry."

Koharu clapped her hands together, "That does sound like fun!"

Yume nodded, "Definitely!"

"Okay then," Laura confirmed, "When is the concert? We should go over to Mahiru's place a few hours early."

Mahiru nodded, turning to Ako, who was in her own little world, "Ako?"

Ako jumped, spinning towards them, "What!"

Yume raised an eyebrow, "Are you okay? We were asking when the concert is happening."

Ako cleared her throat, "Oh yes. Saturday at six pm." She read.

Mahiru nodded, "So how does two pm sound?"

"That should be enough time," Laura agreed.

Mahiru pulled her bag over her shoulder, heading for the exit, "Great. I'll text you all the address later."

Yume, Laura, and Koharu followed after her.

"Yea!" Yume cried as she stepped out of the room, "See you guys Saturday at two!"

Ako blinked, "Saturday at two? For what?"

She quickly realized that she was left behind, and then stumbled to grab her things and follow, "Wait-!" Ako gasped in a hurry, only to trip up with her bag and fall to the ground with a low moan.

 **~0~**

M4 was on the stage, performing their number one song, _Our Miracle_.

While keeping up the moves and lyrics they practiced so many times, they were also performing and gazing out to the fans.

Kanata's gaze roamed the crowd, until it suddenly spotted a particular color of red. His eyes attracted to it, and he felt mirth seeing the cat like girl screaming her lungs out.

He knew that she was going to regret that over the next few days.

The group finished their performance, and went backstage for a quick outfit change.

Wiping his sweat off with a clean towel, Subaru glanced at Kanata, "You did good today."

Kanata raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Asahi nodded, wiping off his neck, "Yea! Like, you were really into it suddenly!"

"I agree," Nozomu chirped in, "It seemed like you flipped a switch on."

Subaru patted Kanata on the shoulder, "Well whatever it was, keep it up." Addressing the others too, he said, "Let's get ready for the next song."

"Okay."

 **~0~**

To be honest, Ako's throat has a little sore. She probably did overdo her screaming at M4's concert. But it wasn't her fault. She was just really close to the stage, and her Subaru _was right there_.

Granted, he did come to the cafe she worked at a lot, but it's not like he was singing there.

Ako shook her head silently, going back to work. With a sore throat, she was speaking less than usual.

Luckily, no one noticed her behavior. Or maybe they realized why, since they all witnessed her fangirling during the show.

"Saotome," a voice shook her out of her thoughts. Tsubasa stared down at her, "Go pass these outside."

Ako nodded, taking the stack of fliers, "Yes ma'am."

Because of her throat, she passed out the papers by approaching pedestrians and speaking a little softer than usual. She hoped Tsubasa wouldn't notice.

As she handed a flier to a young lady, she heard the chime to the cafe door open. Ako turned to it, to either greet or thank the customer.

She stopped at the sight. Subaru and Nozomu were already through the door, but Asahi spotted her before entering.

He waved, "Heya Ako!"

Ako smiled politely, replying softly, "Hello. Thank you for coming."

Asahi winked as he entered the cafe, "Of course we'll come! See ya!"

Ako smiled and turned to the street again, but noticed the last member standing in front of her. She scowled, "What do you want?"

Kanata laughed, "Looks like someone has a sore throat."

Ako stiffened, yelling loudly, "I don't have a-!" She stopped, a cough erupting from her throat. She clutched her throat with her free hand at the pain, her eyes scrunching shut.

Kanata snickered, "Sure." He grabbed the door handle and opened it, tossing his gaze back to Ako, "Drink some tea with honey."

Ako glared at him as he disappeared behind the door. She was going to say something, but her throat was hurting too much for her to say anything. "I don't need your advice," She mumbled, barely audible.

She sighed, realizing that she wouldn't be able to continue passing out papers. She entered the cafe again, locating Tsubasa. Ako handed the papers back, speaking quietly, "My throat hurts too much. Sorry."

Tsubasa gazed over her with a worried look, then sighed. "Go home, Saotome. Rest up."

Ako's eyes widened and she lowered her gaze, but nodded.

After Tsubasa dismissed her, Ako went to change her clothes and then go back home to rest for the day, when a sudden thought hit her.

"How did he know I was there?" Ako whispered quietly to herself. She stopped pulling her sock on, thinking about it. She shook her head, realizing that M4 had given them the tickets. Of course it was unlikely that he wouldn't know about her attendance.

With that, she resumed fixing her clothes and went home for some relaxation.

 **~0~**

The next day Ako went back to the cafe, she was feeling much better. With enough rest and warm drinks, her throat healed.

She went to greet her next customers, a boy and a girl who were holding hand, "Welcome masters! Please follow me."

The couple followed her as she led them to a table with two seats. They sat across from each other, and the girl smiled up at Ako, "It's our one year anniversary!"

Ako blinked in surprise at the information.

The boy jumped, "Kana! You don't have to tell everyone!"

The girl, Kana, giggled, "Relax, she's cute." She turned to look at Ako, "I bet you have a boyfriend too, don't you?" She winked.

Ako's face bloomed red, "I-I- um, don't actually."

The girl's smile fell, but she quickly regained it, "I see. Then you probably have a crush on someone."

Thoughts of Subaru flooded her mind. Ako turned a deeper shade of red, stuttering, "N-No!"

The boy sighed, "Can you stop messing with her?" He glanced at Ako, "I'm sorry."

Ako sighed in relief, shaking her head, "It's okay… what can I get you today?"

"What do you suggest?" Kana replied promptly with a smile.

Ako smiled, "A Honeybee Kiss Cake and August Marina sweet tea."

The two looked over the menu, agreeing.

"We'll take two of each, then," The boy said.

Ako nodded, taking their desired flavors and then taking it back to the kitchen. She left the order to get ready, and in the meantime, went to greet the incoming customers.

"Welcome masters!" She called cheerfully at the sound of footsteps.

"Oh… hi," a wonderfully familiar voice called.

Ako's eyes shot open, joy flooding through her. There stood Subaru in front of her! She finally got to serve him! Although, the rest of M4 was lurking behind him.

"F-Follow me!" Ako chirped, playing with her long bangs nervously.

She led them to a nice table, letting them settle down. Ako smiled, looking down at Subaru specifically, "What can I get you today?" She asked in her sweetest voice, her hands folded in front of her.

"Actually," Subaru began, " _all I want is for you to go out with me!"_

" _Yes! I will!" Ako cried happily, as she jumped into Subaru's arms._

"-get Yume here instead?"

Ako froze, her mind pulling away from her fantasy and back into reality, "Wh-what?" Ako stuttered, not hearing most of the question.

She noticed Nozomu and Asahi staring at Subaru in confusion, but kept her eyes on Subaru, who was the one talking.

Subaru raised an eyebrow at her, "I asked if we could get Yume here instead."

Ako felt her heart crack. It must have shown on her face, since she felt the gazes of the other three boys on her. She turned her eyes to the ground, forcing out a smile, "S-Sure. I'll just go get her." She ducked down to give a quick bow, then rushed off. Her eyes pricked, and she felt like crying. However, she held it back, as she went to pass the task onto Yume.

 **~0~**

Nozomu, Asahi, and Kanata stared at the retreating girl.

Asahi was the first to snap out of his daze. He spun towards Subaru, sat across from him, with a glare, "What was that?"

Subaru blinked at his harsh tone, "What was what?"

"You! Just telling her to leave like that!" Asahi shouted.

Subaru leaned away, "I didn't tell her to leave! I just asked for-"

"Someone else," Nozomu cut in. "It was rude and mean."

Subaru gawked at him, "You too?"

Asahi nodded, "That's 'cause it's true! She looked so excited, too!"

Subaru crossed his arms defensively, "Oh come on. No she wasn't." He glanced at their silent member, "Right Kanata?"

Instead of defending him like he had expected, Kanata turned his head away, replying, "According to my observations, Asahi and Nozomu are correct. Your words discouraged her."

"Huh?" Subaru frowned, "From what?"

Asahi groaned, suddenly slamming his hands onto the table and standing up, "I can't sit with you."

Subaru gaped up at him, "What? Why not?"

Nozomu stood up next, following Asahi silently.

"Nozomu?" Subaru cried, "What the heck, you guys?"

Kanata stood up last, casting a glance at Subaru, "For someone so oriented with their fans, you sure let them down."

Subaru scrunched his eyebrows together, "Huh?" He gawked again, watching as the three of them went to another table with a pink haired girl.

Just then, Yume scurried over to the table, "Hey, sorry-" She stopped short, noticing him alone. "Where are the others?"

Subaru glanced down at his hands, then sighed. He stood up, "They went over there."

Yume blinked, "You're not staying?"

Subaru shook his head, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "I just remembered that I stuff to do. Bye."

Yume stopped, watching him leave, "Okay…"

 **~0~**

Ako excused herself to the restroom, where tears had been spilled.

However, she quickly recollected herself, figuring that she had to work now and worry later.

As she wiped her face clear, the bathroom door opened, Yume peeking in, "Ako? Are you okay? You've been in for a while…"

Ako shook her head, "No, I'm fine. Sorry."

Yume nodded silently, "Well Subaru left for some reason, and the others took another table with Laura." She shrugged, "I have no idea what happened."

Ako blinked, also confused, "Uh, okay, I guess."

Yume shrugged her shoulders, "Ah well, let's just keep working."

"Sure," Ako agreed, following Yume out the bathroom.

 **~0~**

Ako slowly trudged down the sidewalk, on her way home. She made it through the rest of the day, but now she felt terrible again. Her eyes started burning again. She needed to sit down.

She found the park she visited weeks ago, so she entered it, finding a spot on a clear bench.

It was her fault. Obviously Subaru didn't like the way she was. She must've been rude! That's why Subaru asked for Yume instead.

As tears streamed down her cheeks, Ako buried her face into her hands, slouching over her lap pathetically.

She heard footsteps approach her, so she glanced up through her watery eyes. The blurry image showed a figure with green hair and glasses. Ako fell back into her hands.

"He didn't mean it."

Ako shook her head, rubbing her eyes with her palms, which proved futile as more fell from them, "No. It was my fault. If I wasn't so… _forward_. And so rude." A small sob tore from her throat, "Subaru likes Yume, right? Maybe I should try to be more like her. The way I am… obviously isn't good enough."

Suddenly, her arm was yanked away from her face. She gasped, looking up at Kanata who grabbed her wrist and was staring at her with a serious expression closely, "Shut up." Ako was speechless as he continued, "You don't have to change for anyone."

Ako's eyes watered again, after the temporary pause of shock, "Then what am I supposed to do?" She looked down.

"Find someone who likes you for you," Kanata said.

Ako felt a shiver run down her back, and she snapped her gaze back up to Kanata angrily, "Yea? Who would like a cat like girl with an attitude like me?" She bit out.

Kanata opened his mouth, "I-!" He stopped, dropping Ako's arm that he was still holding and taking a few steps back, away from her face. He shoved his hands into his pockets, looking away, "...don't know."

Ako felt her blood boil, "Some help you are, you jerk! Leave me alone!" She yelled at him, turning away. She returned to her fetal position, trying to calm her sobs. Kanata's words had done nothing but make her feel more insecure.

She calmed down finally, minutes later. Ako pulled out several tissues to clear her face from her purse, then looked up. She stiffened when she noticed Kanata seated on the bench with her. Then she realized that she hadn't heard him leave because she was too distraught to notice. Ako turned her head away, "Why are you still here?"

He was silent for a moment before responding, "I don't have anything better to do."

Ako froze at his words. Something in her chest jumped. She shoved it down, instead biting out, "Your presence doesn't make me feel better." She stood up with her bag, ready to leave.

Kanata huffed lightly, "Maybe I'm just here to watch the sunset. It's not like you own the park."

Ako swallowed hard and plopped back onto the bench. They sat in silence, staring up at the clear sky. She felt guilt and embarrassment creep up on her nerves.

She swallowed hard, lowering her head to cradle it in her hands. "I'm a terrible person," she muttered.

"You are," Kanata replied. Ako stiffened, about to retort, when he continued, "but at least you know it."

Ako narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth. However, before she got any words out, her phone buzzed, interrupted again. She checked the message, it was from Yume. ' _Are you coming on Friday with us? It won't be the same without you!'_

She blinked at the message. Then she remembered, the girls were talking about hanging out on Friday again, but she hadn't given them a response yet.

"I don't doubt that someone does like you in any way."

Ako's breath hitched and her eyes flew up. Her friends, or even just Yume, liked her. Her hands lifted the phone up slowly, holding it close to her chest. "I…"

Kanata smirked, even though Ako wasn't looking his way, "And maybe you'll find someone who loves you like how you love Subaru."

"I…" Ako stuttered again, her eyes watering. She closed them, nodding her head, "Yea." A wide smile spread on her face, the feeling of love from her friends washing over her. Standing up again, Ako straightened her clothes out, "I think it's about time I go."

She took two steps forward, then stopped, remembering Kanata, "Well, it's not like I needed any help, but if I did I would probably say thank you." She spoke haughtily, not turning her face.

"Oh?" Kanata said, "Then it's a good thing it didn't happen."

Ako covered her mouth, prevent her laughter to escape. With that, she pulled ahead, leaving behind Kanata on the bench and her and thoughts in the wind.

 **~0~**

 **Fun fact- the scene of Subaru asking for Yume is basically the scene that I wrote this story for! XD**

 **I had such a hard time with the last scene. Shout out to my bff irl for helping me out so much!**

 **I have written like 2 lines all week -_- uggh im trying to write more but im bad at managing my time ^^"**

 **Thanks for reading and be sure! to! leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hehe, I'm glad everyone seemed to enjoy last chapter! The truth why Kanata didn't finish his sentence ("I-!") is because he doesn't really know what he was going to say xP**

 **Okay so this is like the "Halloween special"! Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

"It's almost Halloween, girls!" Yozora cheered, "All of us S4 members are going to be here that day. We are allowing you girls to wear any costume, too!"

"How exciting!" Koharu smiled, clapping her hands together.

Yume nodded, "Yea!" She turned to the others, "What are you guys going to dress up as?"

Laura raised an eyebrow, "Aren't we a little too old to dress up?"

Mahiru nodded, "I agree. I think we've grown out of that stage."

Yozora moaned, "Oh don't be like that! It's for work!"

Mahiru face became serious, and she nodded.

Laura sighed, "Well I guess if I have to…" a smirk appeared on her face, "I think I know what it'll be."

"Ooh! What?" Yume asked eagerly.

Laura turned away, "Not telling! It's a surprise!"

Koharu smiled, glancing at Ako, "What about you, Ako?"

Ako crossed her arms and smiled, "I dress up every year."

Laura gave her a deadpanned look, "You of all people?"

"I take my siblings trick-or-treating," Ako said, waving her hand matter-of-factly.

"Siblings?" Yume repeated.

Mahiru raised an eyebrow, "You have siblings?"

Ako nodded firmly, "I have three. An older brother and my little siblings are twins."

"Ah!" Yume cooed, "They sound cute!"

Ako grinned, "They are!" She pulled out her phone, "Let me show you their picture!"

The girls gathered around to see.

"That's Souta and that's Honoka," Ako pointed out, "and my big brother, Ritsu."

Laura giggled, "They look just like you."

"Well I _am_ their role model," Ako stated proudly.

"So what are you going to be this year?" Yume asked.

Ako grinned mischievously, "It's a surprise, of course."

Koharu smiled as Yume deflated in spirit.

"Koharu! We gotta figure something out!" Yume shouted.

Koharu nodded, "Yes, we will."

"Come on girls," Yozora spoke, "off to work. "

"Yes ma'am!"

 **~0~**

Koharu was making her rounds through the kitchen, spotting Yume carrying a bag full of trash.

Yume smiled up at her, "There's a lot of people today!"

Koharu nodded, "Yea." She stepped forward, giving her a hand in carrying the bags.

"Thanks," Yume said, the two moving to the back door.

Koharu pushed the door open, but as they did, something flew past them, causing both girls to scream in surprise.

"What is it? Koharu shouted, guarding her head with her arms.

"I don't know!" Yume cried, "A bird?"

They screamed, startling the already crazed bird into more frantic flying. It was flapping it's wings, uselessly flying into the walls.

"What's going on?" Someone shouted running in. She immediately screamed, "How did that get in here?"

"Laura?" Yume gasped.

"What's all the yelling about?" Mahiru appeared around the corner. She yelped in surprise.

"It just flew in!" Yume cried.

Mahiru stiffened her posture then calmly walked down the hall, carefully passing the bird.

"Careful, Mahiru!" Koharu called out.

Mahiru nodded, silently heading over to the end of the hall to grab a broom. Flipping it over so the bristled side was in the air, she slowly moved it towards the bird.

"Don't hurt it!" Laura yelped from her position.

"What's going on?" A new voice appeared, "What the-!"

Yume looked, "Subaru? What are you doing he- _ee_!" She ducked down suddenly, feeling the bird come too close for comfort.

Mahiru ignored them, slowly directing the bird back towards the door with the broom, careful to not hit it.

Yume and Koharu scurried away from the door, giving the bird enough space to exit.

Mahiru twirled the broom upright and put her hand on her hip, "There, it's gone."

Laura raised an eyebrow, "How did it even get in?"

Koharu shook her head, "We just opened the door and it flew in."

"Maybe it just flew in by accident," Subaru commented.

The girls nodded, but then Yume turned to him, "By the way, what are you doing here?"

Subaru deadpanned, "Are you kidding me? You girls scream so loud, I'm surprised the police haven't showed up yet."

Koharu and the others cheeks tinged pink.

"W-Well!" Yume stuttered, "That still doesn't explain why you had to come!"

Subaru opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by another voice speaking.

"What are you all doing back here? We have customers, you-" Ako froze, "S-Subaru!"

"Sorry Ako!" Yume smiled, "We're coming!"

She closed the door and started forward, Koharu following her.

Ako stared at the four girls as they filed out and went back to the cafe. She blinked in confusion.

Subaru shrugged and went back as well.

"What did I miss?" Ako muttered. She shook her head, returning back to work.

 **~0~**

Yume sighed as she stretched her arms out, "At least today's over."

"Are you tired?" Koharu asked.

Yume stopped, then shrugged, "Not really, I guess I just wanna go home and lay around."

Laura snickered, "That sounds like you."

"What does that mean?" Yume gasped.

Koharu giggled at their antics, pushing the door to the locker room open. She hesitated, though, when she saw the position of the one person occupying the room.

All was crouched down in the corner, staring into it with a smile and her hand reached out.

"-So I-" Yume bumped into Koharu from behind. She glanced at her, "Why'd you stop, Koharu?"

Ako turned their way in surprise, "You guys!" She gasped, then turned back to the corner, "No! I'm sorry!"

The three girls stared at the red head.

"What is she doing?" Yume whispered.

Laura blinked, leaning towards Yume to whisper back, "She's lost it."

Koharu sighed, carefully stepping towards Ako, "What are talking to?"

Ako smiled, not moving her gaze, "A cat got in here somehow."

"What?" Yume shouted, "A cat?"

" _Shh!_ " Ako hissed at her, "She's scared. I'm trying to get her out of the corner so we can get her home."

Yume covered her mouth, "Oh, sorry!" Came her muffled response.

"How are you going to get it out?" Laura whisper asked.

Ako waved her hand, "I'm coaxing her out."

The three of them silently watched as Ako cooed at the cat until it finally stepped out of the shadows. It had a dark brown fur coat and a pale green collar.

Ako carefully pet it, "There you go," she checked the collar, "Minty," she called. The cat purred under Ako's touch.

"Aww," Koharu, Yume, and Laura cooed at the sight of the cat cuddling with Ako.

"Well how are you going to get it home?" Laura asked.

Ako rubbed the cat behind its ear, "There's an address on the collar. I'll take her there on my way home right now."

"Are you going to need any help?" Koharu offered.

Ako shook her head, standing up with the cat in her arms, "No, I should be fine. But I'll leave now." She walked past them, "See you girls later."

Yume nodded, "Yea, bye!"

Koharu frowned in thought, "I wonder how that cat even got in here…"

Laura nodded, placing a finger under her chin, "You're right… I don't see how it could have gotten in… unless everyone was distracted or something."

Yume gasped, "When the bird flew in!"

Koharu and Laura's eyes widened.

"It must have been then!" Yume cried.

Koharu nodded, "That makes sense."

Laura agreed, "Yea. Out of everyone, at least Ako was the one to find it."

Yume giggled, "That's true."

Koharu smiled, heading to her locker, "Let's get changed."

"Yea," Yume copied her actions to go to her own locker, "I'm tired."

Laura rolled her eyes, "You said you weren't tired."

Yume blushed and puffed out her cheeks, "W-Well now I am! All that excitement got to me!"

Laura burst out laughing, Koharu laughing along.

Yume pouted, "You guys…" She whined as they dressed out of their uniforms and went home.

 **~0~**

"Happy Halloween!" The girls shouted at each other.

They were all dressed up in their own costumes.

Laura looked at Koharu's fairy costume, "You look cute Koharu!"

Koharu blushed and smiled, "Thank you."

Yume nodded, "She does!" She grinned at Laura, "What about me?"

Laura tossed a glance at her in her witch costume, "Eh.. you look normal."

Yume fell over in shock.

Koharu patted Yume on the shoulder, "I think you like cute, Yume."

Yume whined, gazing at Koharu innocently, "Thank you, Koharu."

Laura laughed, "You're too easy, Yume!"

Yume stuck her tongue out at her, "And what are you?"

Laura smirked, "Only the tastiest treat around! Sour dried sea kelp!"

Yume recoiled, "That's the tastiest treat?"

"Of course!" Laura cheered.

"I didn't know you liked that," A new voice called out.

The three of them turned to find Mahiru and Ako.

"Hey you two!" Yume waved.

Laura grinned at Mahiru, "I love sour sea kelp!"

Mahiru was dressed as a sexy devil, while Ako was a colorful cat girl.

"You two look good," Koharu complimented.

Ako flipped her pigtail back, "I know."

They rolled their eyes at Ako.

"Everybody ready?" Tsubasa peeked through the door.

Yume nodded, "Yup!"

"Great," she said, "Then let's open up."

 **~0~**

Throughout the day, S4 was giving special photo opportunities with them in their dark witch matching costumes.

They were also giving away some fun treats and toys to the kids who came. Koharu was carrying a box with more toys for the bin in the front of the store. She eyes them, spotting a pair of goofy glasses that had a large fake nose and a mustache.

When she reached the bin, she took the glasses out of the box, before pouring the contents in. She was thinking that the glasses would be a funny trick to play on Yume. A grin spread on her face at the thought.

She took the now empty box to the back, and when she returned, found the cafe much darker than when she left it.

S4 was gathered together at the front of the cafe, starting to give a performance of sort.

Koharu would've stood around to watch, but she noticed several orders ready at the kitchen. She took a slow step back, hesitantly leaving the floor. However, she bumped into something from behind before she turned. She gasped, turning to the figure who was behind her.

"I'm sorry!" Koharu whispered frantically.

The figure smiled, "No worries. Sorry for sneaking by you."

Koharu noted the familiar tone, but couldn't tell who it was in the dark.

A sudden crash in the cafe startled her, causing her to jump forward, into the space of the stranger. She yelped in surprise, twisting her head back to see S4 acting dramatically, using the thunderous sound as an effect. "Oh," Koharu sighed, "that startled me…"

Koharu didn't notice the person had their hands on her shoulders until they used them to turn her, leading her forward.

"Let's go to the kitchen, where the lights are on," He said.

Koharu nodded, "Right, I was just heading there."

As they entered the kitchen, wincing as their eyes adjusted to the light, Koharu glanced up at her companion with surprise, "Asahi?"

Asahi turned to her, "What's up, Koharu?"

Koharu blinked, "You knew it was me?"

Asahi nodded with a smile, a blush forming on his cheeks, "Yea, I mean, I couldn't forget your voice."

Koharu blushed at his words, "O-Oh! I didn't know it was you... "

Asahi's smile fell sad, "Oh."

Koharu twisted her fingers, noticing his expression, "I'm sorry… I just don't know you too well."

Asahi nodded, "Don't worry, I get it." He didn't sound too happy, but then, his eyes lit up, "I know!"

Koharu paused, "What?"

Asahi turned to face her directly, grabbing her hands and holding them up, "Koharu! Will you go out with me?"

Koharu's eyes widened, her face blooming into a bright red blush, "W-what? Why?"

Asahi's cheeks turned equally red, "U-Um, because I want to get to know you! And I like you, Koharu!"

Koharu stared into his bright eyes, thinking about it. She didn't know what to say. She never was asked out… she wanted to talk to Yume about it. She turned away, "C-Can I think about it?"

Asahi froze, then slowly let go of his grip on his hands. He kept a steady smile on his face, "Sure you can. But, let me give you my number."

Koharu nodded, "Okay, hold on, my phone is in the locker room."

"Oh, then don't worry about it," Asahi said, pulling out his phone, "Just put your number in and I'll text you."

Koharu took the phone and entered her number, "Here you go."

Asahi typed into his phone, then nodded to her, "There, I sent you a text." He turned, walking off, "I'll see you later, Koharu!"

"Okay, bye," Koharu waved.

She turned towards the kitchen, letting out a deep breath. Wow, she didn't know why her heart felt like it was racing so much.

Shaking her head clear, she grabbed a tray and carefully headed back into the cafe.

 **~0~**

"What's up, Koharu?" Yume asked as Koharu approached her in the locker room.

"Well," Koharu began, "in the middle of S4's performance, Asahi ran into me."

Yume blinked, "Okay?"

Koharu nodded, "Yea, and then, he went to the kitchen with me and then…"

"Then?" Yume urged, leaning forward curiously.

"He asked me out," Koharu finished.

The two girls jumped when they heard a locker door slam. Looking up, they saw Mahiru staring at Koharu, and Laura and Ako observing as well.

"My brother did _what_?" Mahiru yelled. She cried out, pulling tiles out of her locker and smashing through them with her hand. She breathed heavily, "How dare he hit on my friend!"

Laura rolled her eyes, "Calm down, what's the problem? He likes her." She shrugged.

Mahiru faced Laura in shock, "You don't get it! It's… _weird!_ "

Ako nodded, piping up, "I would be weirded out if my brother went out with any of my friends, too."

Mahiru smiled softly at Ako, "Thank you."

Laura turned a frown to Ako, "Your brother is like, two."

Ako raised an eyebrow, "First of all, he's six. And second of all, not him. I have an older brother, too."

"You do?" Yume questioned.

Ako nodded, "Yes, his name is Ritsu. He's in university, though."

"Oh, then he's older," Laura nodded. "I don't think any of us would, actually."

Ako shrugged, "It was just the idea."

Mahiru sighed, "Back to my brother… _how dare he_?" She screamed.

Yume glanced at Koharu again, "So when is it?"

Koharu shook her head, "I said I needed some time to think about it."

Mahiru perked up, "Great! Tell him no!"

Laura scoffed, "What's the problem, Mahiru? It's just one date. If Koharu doesn't like him, she'll dump him. Right, Koharu?"

Koharu fidgeted, "Uh, yea, I guess…"

Laura smiled, then stepped up to her and patted Koharu on the shoulder, "I say you give it a try." She went to the exit, "Bye guys!"

"Bye Laura!" Yume called back.

Ako went towards the door too, "I should get going, too. I'm meeting up with my siblings." She glanced at Koharu, "I think you should go, you did say you liked Asahi, didn't you?" With that, she exited the room.

Yume and Mahiru shouted in surprise.

"You like my brother?"

"When did that happen! Why didn't you tell _me_?"

Koharu backed up frantically, "No! I said I liked him the best of M4!"

Mahiru crossed her arms, "Well I don't think you should agree."

Koharu looked at Yume, "What about you, Yume?"

Yume was silent under Mahiru's serious gaze and Koharu's curious one. "I think… that you should do what you want."

Mahiru frowned but looked at Koharu, "What are you going to do then?"

Koharu pressed her lips together, her hand reaching to her phone and she clutched it, "I'm gonna think about it some more."

Mahiru looked down at her hands and sighed. She looked back up to Koharu, "Koharu, if you really want to, I won't get mad."

Koharu smiled at Mahiru, "I know."

Mahiru put her hand on Koharu's shoulder, "Okay. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye!" Yume called, standing up herself, "Come on Koharu, let's get home."

Koharu nodded, "Yea."

 **~0~**

 **Guess who's out of chapters? Sorry guys... it's real life again DX I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to update next Friday. I'll try to keep writing, but I wanna focus on keeping my grades up! Thanks all for your support, hope to hear from you again! Remember to leave a review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back ya'll! Just for this one chapter though... This is super short ahhh so sryz. Buuut on the bright siide, it's my week break! Yay! I'm definitely gonna be writing!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

"Good morning, girls," Mahiru announced as she entered the locker room.

"Morning," the rest called back.

Mahiru set her bag down and looked up at them, "I have some news to share."

The girls looked at her.

Yume turned to her and smiled, "What is it, Mahiru?"

Mahiru pulled out a paper from her bag, reading off of it for a second then glancing back up at them, "I transferred to Starlight High."

Yume's eyes widened, her mouth stretching into a grin, "That's awesome!"

"Congrats," Koharu smiled.

Laura gave her a thumbs up, "Can't wait to see you in school!"

"I wonder if we'll have any classes together?" Koharu wondered aloud.

Laura shrugged, "Even if we don't, we'll have lunch period."

Ako shook her head, "Geez. I predicted this to happen."

Mahiru blinked, "Really?"

Yume smiled at Ako, "So when are you going to join us?"

Ako frowned at Yume, "I'm not. I'm perfectly happy where I am."

"It's okay, Ako," Koharu cut off Yume, "We know you like Dream Academy."

Ako nodded, a smile on her lips.

Laura huffed, a smirk growing on her face, "Are you sure you don't want to? We have Tsubasa here!"

Ako stiffened, her eyes glazing over, but then she shook her head, "N-No! I'm perfectly fine right where I am."

Yume shrugged, "Okay." She glanced at Mahiru, "But now that you're coming with us, we can see S4 on campus together! It so great when they come out!" She paused, "Oh but when M4 comes out, there's so much foot traffic," She frowned, "It's ann-"

"M4?" Ako squeaked, her eyes becoming hearts.

Yume blinked in confusion, then remembered Ako's fascination with M4. She shot a look to Laura, and they exchanged grins. "That's right Ako," Yume said slyly, "M4."

"And that means Subaru," Laura added.

Yume raised an eyebrow at Laura at the mention, but brushed it off.

"S-S-Subaru," Ako stuttered, her face deepening into a red hue.

Laura snickered.

Suddenly the door slammed open, a flurry of dark purple and red flying in, "Mahiru!"

Mahiru was wrapped tightly in a hug, "Big sis?" She grunted.

Yozora giggled, rubbing Mahiru's hair, and looked up at the girls, "Did she tell you the news? I'm so happy!"

Yume and the others smiled.

"Now the Kasumi siblings will be in the same school!" Yozora cheered.

The girls laughed at her happiness.

Ako glanced at the time, "Shouldn't we be opening up now?"

Yozora followed her gaze, releasing Mahiru from her death grip, "Yes, you're right. Let's have a good day, girls!"

 **~0~**

Yume stretched her back out, then readjusted the strap on her shoulder, "Hey Koharu, are you ready to go?"

Koharu turned around, still in her uniform, and shook her head, "Sorry Yume, I'm staying a little late to help Yozora out. You don't have to wait for me."

Yume nodded, "Okay, that's fine. I'll see you later!"

Koharu smiled, "Yea, bye!"

Yume gave a quick wave then was exiting from the cafe. As she opened the door, another figure was entering, and she ran into them. "Sorry!" Yume immediately blurted.

"No worries, tomato," She could hear the smirk.

Yume shuffled her groan, instead stepping out of the doorway as Subaru backed out. she raised an eyebrow, "Weren't you going in?"

Subaru shrugged, tucking his phone into his pocket, "Not anymore. I came with Kanata and was checking if he was still inside. He texted me that he left without me." He frowned.

Yume snickered.

Subaru rolled his eyes, and the two fell into step beside each other. "So what are you doing?"

"I'm going home," Yume replied bluntly.

"Obviously," Subaru deadpanned.

Yume laughed, "I'm messing with you. Actually I got some great news! You know Mahiru, right?"

Subaru blinked, "Asahi's little sister?"

Yume nodded, "Yea! Well she's transferring to Starlight High!"

Subaru grinned, "That's great. She'll get to see how amazing M4 is."

Yume hummed, suddenly in thought, "Actually… I'm not sure Mahiru's a fan."

"What?" Subaru's jaw dropped.

Yume shrugged at him, "Probably because of Asahi." She stopped, "You know, now that I'm thinking about it, how do you do schoolwork and homework? I always see you guys prancing around campus."

Subaru looked offended and crossed his arms, "Uh, that's _when_ you see us. We totally do work. You just don't see it."

Yume laughed again, a grin on her face, before speaking again, "You guys must be busy then."

"A little, yea," Subaru agreed.

Yume pressed a finger to her cheek, "Hm, if you're an idol, are you allowed to like anyone?"

Subaru jumped, his eyes widening and cheeks tinging red as he shot his gaze at her, "Wh-What?"

Yume grinned mischievously, "You must like someone, right? You can't help _love_." She said in a playful tone.

Subaru turned deeper red and turned his head away, "N-No way! I don't have time for that stuff."

Yume cackled, "Your reaction is so funny! Now you look like a boiled octopus!"

Subaru jumped away, putting his hands up defensively, "No I don't!"

Yume laughed into her hands.

Subaru stopped, staring at her. He opened his mouth, then closed it. He opened it again, "Do you like anyone?"

Yume blinked, surprised, "Who, me?" She shook her head, "Maybe," Yume said simply, "I don't know yet." She turned away.

After a moment, Subaru stopped and glanced at Yume, "My ride is here," he said, pointing to the dark car. "You're going home, aren't you? Let me give you a ride." Subaru offered.

Yume smiled, "That sounds great, thanks."

Subaru blinked, deadpan, "I can't believe you just accepted a ride from a stranger." He opened the door for her.

Yume slipped into the seat, "Oh please, you're a famous idol _and_ you go to my school. I don't think we're strangers."

Subaru grinned, "I guess that's true. It would look bad on my reputation."

Yume giggled into her hand then leaned closer to him, causing Subaru to freeze. She lowered her voice a tone and said, "Unless your driver is gonna kill both of us."

The two of them froze, casting glances at the driver. He heard, since Yume wasn't really discreet, and glanced at them through the rearview mirror, before ducking his head with a light laugh, "I'm not."

Subaru laughed, patting Yume on the shoulder, "I trust Mr. Botan. He's been our driver for a long time."

Yume gave him the directions to get to her house and gave a goodnight and thanks when she left.

 **~0~**

 **Bad ending :/ I hope you guys enjoyed this SubaYume ^^ Hopefully I'll get the next chapter ready soon! Remember to leave a review! Thanks for reading! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter took forever bc I had writers block. Like I had no idea what should've happened. Also with the stress of my studies… it wasn't helping. But thankfully I was able to figure it out kinda xP I hope you guys will like this chapter :)**

 **Also, I've decided to not do any Nozomu pairings... too much discourse aha ^^"**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

Koharu was sure of her decision, but was feeling really nervous. Which was why Asahi's phone number was still in her contacts, and the only message was a " _Hey! It's Asahi! ;P,_ " " _Hello, it's Koharu_ ," and " _I know XD what's up?."_ The last was from Asahi, and Koharu hadn't any idea of what to reply with.

So, she was basically avoiding it, even though it has been almost a week. After all, it's not like she would be seeing him anytime soon.

Koharu smiled at her next guests at the cafe, "Welcome masters!" She glanced up at the guests, then froze.

Koharu had never been one to curse, but if she had, she would think now would be an,appropriate situation to do so.

Asahi and Nozomu stood before her.

Asahi grinned and waved, "Hey Koharu!"

Koharu ducked her head in embarrassment, "Please follow me." She led them to a table, "What would you like to have today?"

Nozomu scanned the menu, "Can I get the fried chicken?"

Koharu nodded, writing it down.

"I'll take an omlete rice, please!" Asahi smiled at her.

Koharu added it to her list and turned around calling out, "I'll be right back."

"Thanks!" Asahi called excitedly.

Koharu ducked her head, her cheeks feeling warm in shame. She shook her head, getting her mind focused back on work.

 **~0~**

Carrying the tray with two dishes, Koharu made her way back to Nozomu and Asahi's table.

With a smile, she carefully placed the plates down, "Here you are. Enjoy!"

Asahi smiled at her, then down at the food. His eyes sparkled, "Oh, could you draw something on my omelette?"

Koharu blinked, then nodded, "Okay… what would you like?"

Asahi grinned eagerly, "A cat!" He stopped, "Wait no! A bunny!"

Nozomu raised an eyebrow at him.

"An emoji face? The kissy face one!" Asahi shouted, stopping again, "Aw, no! I can't decide!"

Koharu laughed, holding the ketchup bottle over the egg, "I'll surprise you."

Asahi's eyes widened and he nodded, "Yea!" He looked away to keep it a surprise.

Koharu's hand shook as she took a deep breath and began piping the red sauce over the meal. She gulped after finishing, "O-Okay. You can look."

Smiling bright, Asahi turned to look at it, then froze.

In the bright red ketchup, the word ' _Yes_ ' was written with swirls and flowers decorated around it.

Asahi blinked, " _Yes_? Yes to what?"

Koharu's face exploded red as Asahi's eyes widened and turned his gaze to her.

"You'll go on a date with me?" Asahi uttered softly in realization.

Koharu nodded, squeaking out a sound of confirmation, before spinning around and running off.

Nozomu blinked as Asahi's face bloomed red, "What did I miss?"

 **~0~**

Koharu sighed and checked her phone. No new messages.

That surprised her, as she was expecting him to text her after she ran off.

She was embarrassed to admit that she had Yume take the table after.

But even so, she had nothing from Asahi.

With a frown, she stepped out of the locker room, Yume still changing, and went to stand out in the cafe to wait.

"Nanakura," someone called out.

Koharu looked up to see Tsubasa. She smiled, "Yes, Tsubasa?"

"Someone is waiting for you outside," She said simply with a frown.

Koharu blinked with surprise, "Is it Asahi?"

"Do you want me to get rid of him?" Tsubasa asked back, confirming Koharu's guess.

Koharu shook her head, "No, it's okay. I was going to talk to him."

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Okay."

With a quick goodbye, Koharu exited.

"Koharu! There you are!"

Koharu smiled up at Asahi, a blush growing on her face, "Asahi… I'm sorry."

Asahi smiled at her, shaking his head, "For what? I'm so happy I could barely eat it!"

Koharu covered her laugh, "Did you?"

Asahi nodded, "Yea, because I was hungry, too!" He paused, "But I got pictures!"

Koharu blushed.

"S-So," Asahi stuttered, "I wanted to ask you if you were free on Saturday? So we could go on our date?"

Koharu nodded with a red face, "I am."

Asahi beamed, "Great! Well, there's a new exhibit in the art museum that we could go to, if you like. And then we could have lunch, too!" He rushed out.

Koharu nodded, "The Sunbeam Art Museum?"

Asahi nodded in surprise.

Koharu smiled, "I've been wanting to go there, actually."

Asahi grinned wide, happy that he chose a place of her interest.

"Saturday at eleven?" Koharu suggested, "Is that okay?"

"That's perfect!" Asahi cheered, he grabbed her hands, tightly shaking them before releasing them and moving away. "I'll see you Saturday!"

Koharu nodded and waved, "Bye!"

 **~0~**

Monday came, and Koharu entered the cafe like usual, heading towards the locker room, Yume following behind.

As soon as she stepped in, Koharu felt three pairs of eyes on her. She looked up at Ako, Laura, and Mahiru and blinked, "W-What?"

Laura smirked, "Well?"

Mahiru stood up, crying out a shout, then slamming her hand into a pile of tiles she pulled out. Breathing heavily, they all watched as she straightened up, "How was your date with Asahi?"

Koharu smiled weakly, "It was... good." She didn't want to set Mahiru off again.

Ako scoffed.

"Where did you go?" Mahiru pressed on.

"The museum," Koharu replied.

Laura raised an eyebrow at Mahiru, "Why didn't you just ask Asahi yourself?"

Mahiru frowned deeply, "I was, but he was too dazed about it to tell me anything."

Koharu blushed, moving to her locker to change.

Yume giggled, "Oh, Koharu was practically the same."

Koharu snapped her head to her, "No I wasn't!"

"Maybe not to you, but I felt it!" Yume teased.

Ako snickered, "So are you two a thing now?"

Koharu blushed again, turning her back towards the others and shrugged, "We didn't talk about it."

Mahiru put her hand on Koharu's shoulder, "He didn't do anything? Did he upset you?"

Koharu smiled at her, "No. I'm fine Mahiru. I had a good time, too."

Laura grinned, "Sounds like they have a second date planned!"

Koharu turned to her locker, hiding her smile, "Maybe."

They cheered for her.

"Hey you guys!" Yuzu popped in through the doorway, "It's almost opening time! Come on!"

They jumped in surprise, and quickly finished changing before heading out to work.

 **~0~**

 **Sorry about this chapter. Idk KoSahi is so easy? Why won't it happen in the anime already lol. Anyways, the next chapter shouldn't take as long because I'm really looking forward to it :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**EPISODE 87 OMG I LOVE IT SO MUCH aaahhhhh KanAkoooo**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

Ako brushed her skirt off with a hand then went to the front of the cafe to greet her next customer. She felt her excitement rising some as she recognized the figure approaching. But the excitement fell into annoyance when she realized that it was only one person. "What are you doing here?" Ako grit out.

Kanata glanced at her, "I was hungry."

Ako frowned, "Well you can go be hungry _by yourself_ somewhere else!" She was expecting Subaru or even the other M4 members to be there too.

Kanata smirked, "Is this because Su-"

"Kanata!" A peppy voice cut in.

Kanata turned, "Yuzu," he greeted.

"You alone?" She asked then shook her head, "Doesn't matter! Come on in!"

Kanata shook his head, "Actually, I decided to go _somewhere else_. Your staff is terrible."

Ako sneered at him around Yuzu's gaze.

"Whaaat?" Yuzu gawked, "No it's not!" She grabbed Kanata's arm, "Come on," she grabbed Ako's hand with her free one, "I'll get Ako to serve you! She's one of the best!"

Ako blushed at the praise.

"Is that so? I couldn't tell," Kanata remarked.

Yuzu pulled them, "There's an open table right over here!" She pushed Kanata into one seat, then Ako in the one across from his. "I'll be back with the menu!"

Ako opened her mouth, "Yuzu, _I'm_ the-!"

But Yuzu had already skipped off.

Ako facepalmed.

Kanata sighed lightly, "That's Yuzu."

Ako slid out of the seat and tucked the chair under the table neatly. She grabbed one of the menus from her pocket and handed it to Kanata, "Here's the menu. What would you like?"

Kanata glanced over it before snapping it shut and handing it back to her, "Omelette rice and an ice tea."

Ako snatched the menu from him, "Fine. I'll get it."

Kanata gave her an unimpressed look as she walked away.

She brought the tray over minutes later with his meal, "Here," she said as she transferred it in front of him. Ako turned, ready to leave but stopped at a call.

"Wait."

"What?" Ako hissed immediately.

Kanata looked amused, "I want a picture on my egg."

"Do I look like an artist to you?" Ako retorted.

"No, but you look like a maid," Kanata swiftly replied.

Ako burned red. She snatched the bottle of ketchup from the tabletop and flipped in over the dish. Blocking his view with her hair, she used the ketchup to scribble a roughly.

She pulled away, "There." Ako walked away without another word.

Kanata glanced at the egg, raising his eyebrow.

It read, "I DON'T LIKE YOU, CUCUMBER HEAD," with an image of what looked like and angry cat.

Amused, Kanata used his spoon to cut out the word "don't," and put it into his mouth. He looked over the new message, then huffed a laugh to himself and continued eating the egg and rice dish.

 **~0~**

 **If you notice, this chapter is just one scene. That is because everything that I had planned to go with this chapter won't work until the events of the next happen... So stay tuned for that!**

 **Aaand super duper special shout out to _Amandineylan_ for being the _only one_ who reviewed !**


	14. Chapter 14

**With New Years approaching, I'm trying to write all I can! I have to update my other story too... ah...**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

"Good morning girls," Hime greeted as she entered the cafe.

"Good morning!" Yume grinned.

Hime put her bag down and looked at them all, "Today is going to be a little different in the cafe."

They stared at her.

"What do you mean?" Laura asked.

Hime smiled, "Well…"

 **~0~**

"Fun! Fun! Cranking Your Heart Full-Throttle!"

"Welcome back everyone!" Subaru greeted, "Thanks for sticking with us!"

"Before we go, we've got a special segment prepared for tomorrow," Nozomu smiled.

The camera turned to Asahi, "Remember S4's Four Star cafe?"

"Tomorrow we are going to be working at the cafe," Kanata informed.

Asahi jumped up, "So make sure you stop by to see us!"

"Goodbye!"

 **~0~**

"What?" Yume gasped.

Ako's eyes went wide, "Really? Today?"

Hime nodded, "Yes, the boys are on their way now. They will be working with one of you, so it'll be a team. Alright?"

They nodded in agreement.

"Good," Hime smiled, "Now, I made some slips with their names that you can draw from, just so we won't have any arguments about who to pair who with." She pulled out a velvet bag from her bag and held it in front of Yume, letting her take a paper out. "One of them are blank, since there are five of you and four of them," Hime continued. She let the others take the slips before letting them open them.

Mahiru stared at her slip, then waved it in the air, "I got blank."

Ako excitedly opened hers next, "I got… Asahi?"

"Nozomu," Laura stated.

"I have Subaru," Koharu read.

Yume smiled as she opened hers, "So that means I got Kanata!" She confirmed.

Ako hissed, inching towards Koharu stealthily.

"No trading," Hime proclaimed, looking through her bag.

Ako deflated.

Just then the doors opened, causing all of them to look up as M4 entered.

"Hey everyone, morning!" Subaru called out.

"Subaru!" Ako squealed, covering her cheeks.

Hime waved, "Morning you guys. I have your uniforms ready for each of you."

Subaru grinned, "Great! We look forward to working with you."

Hime nodded, "Us too. We already decided the pairs; Asahi and Ako, Laura and Nozomu, Yume and Kanata, and Koharu and Subaru. Is that okay?"

Subaru nodded, "Sure, that's fine."

Hime handed them their uniforms, then glanced back at the girls, "Well you girls go get dressed, too. We're sure to be busy today."

"Yes, ma'am!"

 **~0~**

Yume placed the meals down on the table with Kanata following right beside her. "Here you are!"

"Enjoy your meal," Kanata said smoothly, causing the table of girls to swoon.

As they walked away back to the kitchen, Yume glanced at Kanata with a smile, "You're very charming."

Kanata smirked, "Thanks."

Hime was waiting by the kitchen, and looked over as they approached. "It's picking up, so we're splitting up now."

Yume nodded, "Okay. Good luck!" She told Kanata.

Kanata replied, "You too."

 **~0~**

"I'm gonna wait outside!" Yume called out to the girls inside the locker room.

Koharu waved at her, "Okay!"

Yume laughed at their liveliness and went to the cafe. It had been a really busy and loud day. She wanted to rest her ears for a bit.

As she approached the center of the cafe, she heard chatter. It was M4.

Putting a smile on her face, Yume went forward.

"I don't like Yume!"

Yume froze, her smile falling and she let out a gasp, "What?" She asked weakly, staring at Subaru.

Subaru and the others spun around.

Asahi stiffened and let out a nervous whistle, " _Well_ , look at the time, Nozomu, Kanata. I think we should go wait outside for the car."

Nozomu nodded, "Agreed."

Subaru jumped, looking at them as they stepped out of the cafe, "You guys!"

Kanata gave him a shrug and closed the door between them.

Yume watched silently.

Subaru glared at the door, then slowly turned around, "Eh, l-listen, Yume…"

Yume put a hand up to stop him, "It's okay. You don't like me. You don't have to waste your time with me."

Subaru gaped at her, speechless.

Yume tugged at the strap of her bag then moved to walk around him. She was beginning to feel her eyes burn.

"Wait," Subaru repeated, more sternly.

Yume stopped and looked up at him.

"I… it's not you. It's just that… we don't really know each other that well, ya know?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Yume shrugged, not trusting her voice.

"S-So maybe…" Subaru stuttered pink dusting his cheeks, "we could? Get to know each other, I mean?"

Yume blinked in surprise, "Like what?"

Subaru's face was red, "Uh, well, like maybe we could go out for a movie or lunch…?"

Yume felt her cheeks warm, "You want to have lunch together?" She paused, "O-Okay. Like a, like a date, right?"

"Yea!" Subaru shouted, "Unless you don't want it to be!"

Yume shook her head, "No, that- it's fine with me." She smiled softly.

"Oh," Subaru burned red, "Well I'll…" he cleared his throat, "text you later then…"

Yume nodded, her face bright red as well, "Okay. I look forward to it… boiled octopus."

She covered her laugh as Subaru gaped at her, "What? You can't call me that when you look redder than a tomato!"

Yume laughed out loud, and Subaru quickly joined her.

"What's so funny?"

Yume sighed and turned to see Laura and the others coming. She shook her head, "It's nothing."

Laura raised an eyebrow, but dropped it.

Yume pulled her bag securely over her shoulder, "Are you guys ready to go?"

Laura snickered and glanced at their redhead friend who was ducking behind Mahiru, "Yea, Ako over there _lost_ her shirt." She lowered her voice and held a hand over the side of her face and looked at Yume as if she was telling a secret, "It was in the locker next to the one she opened."

Yume covered her laugh as Ako jumped out from behind Mahiru and tried to claw at Laura.

Subaru grinned and made his way to the door, "Well then, let's all head out." He said as he held the door open for all of them.

The boys of M4 were smirking at Subaru when he rejoined them.

Yume waved at them, "Bye guys! We had fun today!"

Nozomu smiled back, "Of course. We did too."

"Yea!" Asahi agreed, "It was great!"

Subaru shrugged, "I probably prefer getting served than serving."

They all laughed at him.

"That does sound better!" Yume agreed. She turned as the two groups parted ways, "Good night!"

 **~0~**

 **Thanks for reading, remember to review if you liked! And if you don't know what to say, just write "OMG! SubaYume progress!" XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow chapter 15 already? Well anyways, important news about the updates of this story. I won't be posting as often as I have because my semester has once again begun and I really have to work hard! I'm gonna try to write, but I can't promise set dates for upcoming chapters. But I don't think I'll be leaving until May (end of the semester), I think I'll be able to post something in between that time.**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

At the end of the day at the cafe, Ako was on trash duty herself. Carrying the bags to the back door, she grabbed them and tugged them outside to the dumpster.

"Yo," Someone spoke from the area.

Ako screamed, dropping the bags. She spotted Kanata holding his ear, leaning away with an annoyed expression. "What are you doing here?" She screamed.

"Do you have to yell?" Kanata spoke.

Ako heard steps coming from behind her, and turned to see Hime rushing towards her.

"Ako! What's wrong?" Hime asked.

Ako turned back to Kanata to point him out to Hime, but was met with empty space. Her jaw dropped, "I… it was, uh… just a rat. It surprised me," Ako smiled innocently.

Hime laughed, "Alright, Ako. Don't get too scared back there!"

Ako watched her retreat into the cafe again, and turned back to the empty spot. She heard a laugh and spun over to see Kanata leaning against another side of the building.

"Why are you hiding!" Ako shouted.

Kanata tutted, stepping away from the building.

Ako huffed and turned back to the trash, "What do you want? I'm still working here and it's not like your presence is soothing."

"What? Still upset about Subaru?" Kanata retorted.

Ako bristled, then used the energy to lift up a bag and toss it over into the dumpster. She turned and narrowed her eyes in a glare at him, "I'm not."

"Then ask him out."

Ako froze. Ask Subaru out? But wasn't he… didn't he clearly not like her? Why would she ask him out? She was trying to get a hold of herself, and figure out what she wanted.

"You won't know until you try," Kanata added.

Ako stayed silent. Would she agree? And what if he said no? Well, she would be upset. And if he said yes? Then things would go differently… but either way. She needed the clarity so she could move on.

She grabbed the last trash bag and swung it over the dumpster. She watched and heard as it landed with a firm _thud_ on the inside, before turning to Kanata. She brushed her hands off as she spoke, "If he agrees, then you have to take me out to get ice cream."

Kanata raised an eyebrow, silently mulling over it, "Fine. And if he doesn't, then I get to take you out for ice cream."

Ako froze again, her eyes trained on the boy in front of her as her heart clenched oddly, "W-What?"

But he was already walking away.

"See ya, good luck," he called out before turning out of sight.

Ako blinked hard and whispered softly, "What?"

 **~0~**

Ako waved back at Hime, "I'm going now."

Hime nodded, "Okay. I'll see you next time."

Ako smiled, "Yes, bye!"

She was leaving from work early that day because she had a big test coming up, so she took shorter shifts at work.

Ako strolled along the sidewalk, enjoying the day. She slowed down as she passed the various shops on the street, eyeing the different fashions and other businesses. Cars passes by on the road, and there was a decent amount of people also walking on the street.

She gazed over the people before looking back to a shop but she quickly looked back when she noticed a familiar face.

Ako gasped and her heartbeat picked up at the sight of Subaru, innocently walking in her direction. She ducked her head and let out a deep breath, straightening up again. Determination seeping into her steps, Ako walked forward until she was in front of him.

"Hello Subaru," Ako smiled.

Subaru paused, "Oh, hi. Ako?"

Ako nodded.

Subaru nodded back, "Cool... " he trailed off.

Ako clenched her fists, "Do you have a moment?"

Subaru glanced over her, "Yea, sure. What's up?"

She had to try, she thought, thinking about the words from Kanata. She sucked in a breath, "Would you like to uh… get lunch with me sometime, maybe?"

Ako didn't dare look at Subaru.

"Ah, well… truth is, Ako, I'm just… not interested. Sorry."

Ako gulped. Her mouth was dry, but she nodded, "It's okay. It's… me, my fault."

Subaru spoke, "No, you… I think you're a good person but… I don't- we-"

"It's okay," Ako repeated, looking up at him finally to take in his slightly flustered face. "I'll get over it. I… I won't stop being your fan."

She didn't let Subaru reply, walking away instead. She got home and went straight to her room, sat down at her desk, and took her books out. She wasn't going to waste time on shedding tears. She'd done that already.

She sighed and picked up her pencil, when her phone buzzed. Ako unlocked it and checked the new message.

 **Unknown number**

 **Saturday 2**

Ako blinked at the message. She typed a " _who is this_ " and sent it. A moment later, she got a response.

 **Unknown number**

 **Kanata**

"What?" Ako gasped out loud. She quickly texted back, asking how he got her number.

 **i have my ways**

Ako deadpanned. He sent another message

 **dont forget. the center plaza in town**

Don't forget? Center plaza at town? For what? She scrolled up; and on Saturday? What was happening?

 **for the bet**

Came the next message.

Ako's eyes widened, her face turning red. She almost forgot! And… she had lost! So now _he_ was taking _her_ out for ice cream. Ako buried her face in her hands in distress, when her phone buzzed again.

 **im guessing u forgot**

Ako quickly typed her response; " _I did not!_ " Even though she did.

He sent her a laughing emoji. And then another message.

 **and?**

" _and what?_ " Ako sent back immediately.

 **and what happened**

Ako slumped into her chair, letting the phone slip through her hand a bit. What could she say? She lost. The bet, the boy, the… she sighed. At least it wasn't a face-to-face conversation. Kanata would have definitely figured out the truth if they were in person.

 **i see**

Ako jumped, gripping the phone tightly and replying with " _see what? you dont see anything!_ "

 **i see that i won the bet. cu sat**

Ako face boiled red again. This boy, how could he?! Ako replied with the angry cat emoji and tossed the phone behind her onto her bed. No more distractions; time to get studying.

 **~0~**

 **Thanks for reading! This chapter was short too :( there's a scene I wrote for the last KanAko chapter, but it just hasn't fit in well enough. Hopefully the next one? lol If you enjoyed this chapter make sure to leave a review! Today's default review is: *angry cat emoji*  
**

 **Spontaneous reviews also remind me to write sometimes ^^" oops**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyyy everyone... aha it's been a super long time huh? Well it's my fault, I didn't know where I wanted the story to go. Thus, this is the last chapter! It's a short wrap up. I am planning my next AS story, so dont worry! ^^ It may need more planning though because I have some big plans for it! :D Anyways, please enjoy!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars!**

 **~0~**

Yume took a lick of her strawberry and vanilla swirl ice cream and giggled at the mix of colors. She turned to her companion, "Thanks for the ice cream, Subaru."

Subaru, holding his own simple chocolate ice cream, nodded at her, "You're welcome."

The two of them had just gone to an ice cream shop nearby and were now heading towards the plaza, where they would rest for a while.

Subaru glanced at his watch, it read 1:54. They just had a light snack of rice balls but decided that ice cream was a better thing to eat than an actual lunch.

Just then, Yume gasped around her ice cream, looking up ahead. "Look! It's Ako!"

Subaru followed the direction she was pointing at and surely enough, spotted the red head. She was standing near the fountain, her arms crossed and her eyes darting around, occasionally checking her phone.

Yume brightened, "Oh! She looks so cute! That's the dress we got on our last shopping trip!" She informed Subaru. "Let's go say hi!"

Subaru wasn't so sure about that, but started following the blonde anyways. He looked up at the red head again, but this time he noticed a figure approaching her from behind.

Subaru stopped, lifting his free hand to quickly put it on Yume's shoulder to stop her.

"Huh?"

Subaru glanced away from the scene, "Actually she looks busy. How about we go find a spot to sit?"

Yume blinked in confusion, "Uh, okay? If you want, I guess."

Subaru kept an eye behind him as he carefully led Yume to a seat near the large water fountain. A few steps away two kids were playing with a ball, but Kanata and Ako didn't notice them.

Yume's eyes sparkled as she stared up at it, "Wow…"

Subaru glanced back, then at Yume, who marveled at the gushing water. He opened his mouth to speak, when something shouted from behind them, then pushed into his back. He lost his balance and, because he was standing too close to the edge of the fountain, toppled over with a cry.

Her heard a girlish cry too, and as he gasped to push himself up, saw the bright blonde color of Yume's hair in the water beside him.

Subaru sat up in the fountain, thoroughly soaked, and pushed his wet hair away from his eyes, even though the water was still splashing at them from above. On of the kids that were playing with the ball earlier was standing before him, his mouth wide.

"I-I'm so sorry mister!"

Subaru blinked his eyes and said, "It's okay. We're fine."

He glanced at Yume, who was coughing.

Yume nodded and smiled, "Yea, perfectly fine!" she grinned, "The weather is great in here!"

Subaru deadpanned but the kid burst into giggles at Yume's joke.

Yume pushed herself up and Subaru started doing the same, helping her as they climbed back over.

Yume was laughing now, "That was fun, wasn't it?"

Subaru blinked at her, now that the kid had gone back to play with his friend again, "You think this is fun? We're soaking wet."

Yume smiled at him, pushing her bangs over again, "Yea, we are." She grabbed his hand, then froze, "Oh no!"

Subaru frowned, "What?"

"Our ice cream!" Yume wailed.

Subaru gawked, then burst into laughter, "You're concerned about the ice cream?"

Yume grinned, "I am! Now it's all watered down in the fountain!" You owe me a new one!"

Subaru snapped out of his laughter, and smirked playfully, "I do not!"

Yume pushed herself towards him, "You totally do! Let's go now!" she tugged at his arm.

Subaru scoffed, "Yea, right. I doubt they'll let two soaking wet teenagers into their shop."

Yume paused.

Subaru grinned, feeling her blood rush as he said, "We'll just go again next time."

Yume's eyes sparkled.

"And you'll pay," Subaru added quickly.

Yume's jaw dropped, "I will not! This is your fault!"

"Is not!" Subaru retorted.

"Is t-"

"Yume?"

Yume and Subaru stopped and turned. Ako and Kanata had come up to then and they hadn't noticed.

"What are you doing?" Ako said, blinking at their wet appearance.

Yume laughed, "Oh well you see, what happened was we were pushed into the fountain."

"And you- what-" Ako stuttered, then cried, "Are you on a date?"

Yume bit her lip, turning away slightly, "M-Maybe…"

Ako gasped, "You didn't tell us!"

Yume's expression froze, as she struggled for words, then she turned on her, "And you? You're on a date too, aren't you?"

Ako flinched away, turning red, "Uh- um…"

Yume covered her mouth as she laughed, then reached out a hand, "I won't tell them if you don't," she said, talking about Laura, Mahiru, and Koharu.

Ako glanced at the hand, then grabbed it firmly, "Not until after we're done."

The two girls giggled, leaning close to share their secret.

Subaru stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Okay then, if you two are done conspiring together…"

Ako jumped away from Yume, stiffening and hiding slightly behind Kanata's figure.

Yume grinned at Subaru, "Yup! Let's go, Subaru! Bye Ako, Kanata! Have fun!"

Kanata flashed a smirk at Subaru then grabbed Ako's hand, pulling her away, "See ya."

Yume waved at the blushing Ako then turned to Subaru.

"How about I walk you home?" Subaru suggested.

"Home?" Yume asked, "Already?"

Subaru shrugged, "Yea, we can't do much like this," he gestured to their wet clothes. "And neither of us need to get sick from it. Come on."

Yume stepped beside him and they began walking down the sidewalk, inching closer and closer and they conversed softly.

When they reached the steps of Yume's parent's bakery, the bright sun had already dried half of them.

Yume faced Subaru, "Thanks for today, Subaru."

Subaru blushed, "Sure."

Yume patted his hand, "We should do it again."

Subaru grinned, "So you can get me my ice cream?"

"So _you_ can get me _my_ ice cream!" Yume retorted and stuck out her tongue.

Subaru snickered and turned around, ready to leave, "We'll see about that."

Yume giggled then reached out to grab Subaru's arm and tug him back. He let out a yelp as he was bent back awkwardly. Yume planted her lips on Subaru's cheek, then released him, letting him straighten up.

Yume smiled with red cheeks. "Thank you," she said and turned into the bakery.

Subaru's own face reddened. He touched his cheek lightly, then smiled softly, "Yea… we'll do this again."

 **~0~**

 **Thank you to everyone who read! Remember to leave a review! Also, check out my profile for a Kanata x Ako oneshot I collabed! It's super great you won't regret it! Thanks, and I'll see you guys next time!**


	17. Bonus Chapter

**Well everyone, the last chapter was indeed the last one, but if you remember in the beginning of this story I asked if you all were okay with a slight crossover. Here it is! I really wanted to add it in either chapter 13 or 15, but it just didn't work :( I still like it though so I added it in as a deleted scene here! I didn't edit it or anything so it is very rough. Thank you!**

 **I do not own Aikatsu Stars! or Starmyu!**

 **~0~**

A while later Ako was feeling bad. She was a little harsher than she could've been with Kanata. He wasn't so mean to her the other time, and she just rounded him with a rude attitude. Of course, she wasn't going to apologize. She'd just… be nicer next time.

She went to the front to greet the next customers, "Welcome masters!" She called out.

Ako opened her eyes and found a group of teenage boys.

The tallest one had unruly dark purple hair and dark eyes. The next tallest had short red hair and a slim figure. In front of him, was a short teen with curled blond hair. Beside him was a boy with light brown hair and bright green eyes. And in the front was a teen with dark blue hair in an uneven bowl cut and a single earring.

Ako's lips parted in a gasp, "Kaito?"

Kaito smiled back, "Ako."

Joy flooded her, and she wrapped her arms around him tightly, before pulling away just as quick, "You're back! It's good to see you!" Ako smiled.

"Huh? You know each other?" The light brown haired teen asked, glancing around Kaito.

Ako nodded, a grin placing itself on her face, "Yes. Please follow me to a table."

She led the large group to a booth where they settled in.

Kaito nodded at Ako, then at his friends, "Guys, this is Ako Saotome."

"Saotome?" The blond muttered.

Kaito nodded, "She's Saotome's little sister."

Ako rolled her eyes, "We have another sister, too, you know that."

Kaito ignored her with a grin and pointed to his friends, starting with the redhead next to him, "This is Kakeru Tengenji," the purple haired one, "Shu Kuga," the light brown haired one, "Yuta Hoshitani," and lastly, the blond, "and Toru Nayuki."

Ako bowed, "Nice to meet you." She proceeded with handing out a menu to each of them.

"So how do you know each other again?" Yuta asked.

Kaito replied, "Both of our parents work in the same fields of directing and acting, and my brother Haruto and hers, Saotome were friends from middle school."

Ako smiled, "We were grouped together a lot because of it." She poked his shoulder, "Until he left."

"I went to Ayanagi," Kaito rolled his eyes. "Aren't you still at DreAca?"

Ako nodded, "Yes." She was about to explain the menu to them, when she stopped, "Wait, how did you know I work here? Or did you come here on your own?"

Kaito shook his head, "Saotome told me about it."

Next to him, Kakeru scoffed, "And here I thought Tsukigami wanted to be around cute girls."

Ako felt her cheeks get hot and her eye twitch.

Kaito elbowed him roughly.

"That sounds more like you," Shu (Kuga) commented to Kakeru.

Yuta snickered.

"Okay, well, here's the menu. We have all types of meals and desserts," Ako explained.

Kakeru glanced up at her.

Ako blinked, "Yes?"

"Is there anything on the menu that looks as good as you?"

Kaito socked him in the shoulder, hard, "Shut up, Tengenji! She's like my sister!"

Toru rushed past Ako to pull Kaito back from beating up Kakeru. He guided Kaito to his seat and the two of them switched places.

"If you wanted a recommendation," Ako said, ignoring the snickering Kakeru and glaring Kaito, "then it would be the Popcorn Dreaming Chicken."

Kaito snapped his menu shut, "I'll take that."

Ako nodded plainly, then took the rest of their orders. "I'll be back with them shortly."

"Thanks, Ako," Kaito called.

Ako was making it back to the kitchen when someone called out to her, "Ye-" she turned to see Kanata, "-s?"

"Is that _Stardust_?"

Ako blinked, " _Stardust_?"

Kanata frowned, "The group, like M4?"

Ako narrowed her eyes in thought, "Maybe? I don't know their group name." She shrugged.

"Then how do you know them?" Kanata asked.

"Kaito's an old friend," Ako replied, then frowned at him, "How do _you_ know them?"

"Should I not know about other groups in the industry?" He retorted.

Ako crossed her arms, "Fair point." She paused, "Do you need anything?"

Kanata shook his head and stood up, "Nope. See ya."

Ako turned away, "I'd rather not."

With that, she finally made it to the kitchen. After going around some other tables and customers, she got the order for Kaito and his friends.

"Is your group name _Stardust_?" She asked Kaito, placing a dish down.

Kaito nodded, "Yea, I'm surprised you know that."

Ako blushed, "I didn't. Uh, Kanata told me."

"Kanata?" Kaito questioned, "That guy you were talking to?"

Ako nodded, "Yes, he's a member of M4."

"M4?" Kaito repeated, "I've heard of them."

Ako sighed playfully, "Do you all know each other?"

"It's a good thing to do," Kaito rolled his eyes at her.

Ako laughed, then patted his shoulder.

"We're coming over for dinner tonight," Kaito informed.

Ako's face lit up, "Really? All of you?"

Kaito nodded, "Yea, we're all in town coincidently."

Ako grinned, "That's great! You know the twins are going to be excited to see you."

"I know," Kaito smiled.

"Well then, I'll see you later," Ako said. She turned to his confused friends, "Nice to meet you all, again."

"Same."

"Nice meeting you!"

 **~0~**

 **Thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
